Emmett's Twilight
by robincullen
Summary: What if Emmett, not Edward was the last vamp out? Who is Gabrielle and what will she mean for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Time for Change**

**EmPOV**

It was a typical rainy day in the town of Forks Washington, but as with most things, this didn't bring me down. In fact, I am usually the one trying to liven things up around here. You would think that living for eternity with a house full of vampires, werewolves (uh shape shifters…whatever!) and one rapidly growing hybrid that people would eventually develop a sense of humor, but sadly it's still up to me to bring the fun.

In case you were wondering which category I fall in, I'm a vamp of course! Name's Cullen, Emmett Cullen, and I'm the single vamp out, not that I'm complaining! I have lived the last 10 years with my family Carlisle and Esme (the 'rental units), my brothers Jasper and Edward and their wives Alice and Bella, respectively, in rainy Forks, but this year we are finally moving on to a new place.

Things were woefully dull before my favorite sister Bella joined our family about 12 years ago.

See, my brother Edward, who we all considered the most practical, rational, and if you ask me boring of us all actually fell in love with Isabella while she was still human!

Yeah I know right!

Needless to say angst and drama ensued, but love won out in the end and they got married 10 years ago. And if having a human sister wasn't enough, he went and knocked her up on their honeymoon, hence my reference to hybrids, or as she prefers to be known, Renesmee (Nessie for short).

Where do the werewolves (shape shifters…sorry) fit in, you ask? Well Bella's best friend and Nessie's husband Jacob, is a shape shifter from the Quileute reservation nearby. Bella, Edward and Jacob have some history, but they resolved all their issues years ago and Nessie and Jake have been happily married for a little over a year now. And before you go jumping to crazy conclusions, Nessie's hybrid nature had her mature to full grown at age 7, though she only looks 20 years old, tops. Lucky for them Jake doesn't have to age beyond age 25.

So now that you have all of our jumbled family history, let's get back to me. As the largest, strongest, and awesomest (yeah I said it) of our family, people tend to think of me as a big dumb ox, but what they don't know is that while I think my life is pretty freaking great as it is, it does get pretty lonely sometimes in a house full of happily married couples.

In a small town like Forks, the dating pool is limited, especially when you scare off most of the human population. We should be moving on soon, as people are going to notice we aren't aging, so maybe the next place will have more options. I am going to push for at least a larger town, if I can't find a date I at least want somewhere where I can find some amusement outside of our home! Though, Bella being the least coordinated vampire ever still provides for plenty of laughs in my book.

"Hey Em, Carlisle is going to call us all together for a family meeting to decide the next move, and just so you know, I'm with you on a larger town. The severe lack of shopping I have been subjected to over these past ten years is enough to last me at least a century." Alice called to me from her room.

"Ah, Alice I knew I could at least count on you to be with me on this."

Having a psychic pixie of a sister has been one of the highlights of this life for me, just don't tell her I said so, she'll never let me forget it.

"Yeah, even I agree that it would be nice for us to get out more, maybe we can try and get more involved socially in the next school" chimed in Jasper.

Thankfully, Bella's amazing control as a newborn inspired Jasper to strive to enhance his control and he is almost as comfortable around humans as Edward and Carlisle now. This should make the next move easier on all of us.

"Sweet, let's head down and make our case for at least a place with the possibility of fun," I exclaimed. Having the psychic and the empath on my side in a family pow-wow was a first but I am not looking a gift-horse in the mouth.

I bounded down the stairs with Jasper and Alice following to find Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jake, Esme, and Carlisle already seated around the dining room table.

"So, where to now?" I asked. I have become accustomed to moving around every so often, but this would be the first move for Jake, Nessie, and Bella.

Carlisle, thankfully, decided to start the discussion. "I think that as this is the first move for a few members of our family that we should put the top three choices to a vote…"

As Carlisle began to name our options I noticed Alice take on a far away expression. The same she always gets when she is having a vision. "New Hampshire!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Um, Alice I haven't given our options yet. Why New Hampshire, what did you see?" Carlisle asked.

While most of my family believes I am the least perceptive of our motley crew, they would be surprised how much I actually do pick up on. For instance, I know that right now Edward is reading Alice's vision and seems both amused and perplexed (yes I have a rather extensive vocabulary as well, though I choose not to always use it) by what he sees. I still hate these little inside moments those two share, but I've gotten used to them over the years.

"I think we should listen to Alice on this one. I'm not against a larger city to start in and I could definitely use a break from the monotony of high school. Why not give Dartmouth College a try?" Edward offered.

"Besides, Bella hated high school and this is a chance for her, Nessie and Jake to actually have the college experience for the first time," he added with a small nod toward Alice who beamed back at this was getting weird. I know those two know something they aren't sharing, but since they seem happy about it I'm guessing it isn't life or death.

"You guys obviously know I'm down for college again. Frat parties and co-eds are definitely my scene, even if I can't get drunk," I added. Having Edward back the idea of Dartmouth was a definite surprise, but I'll take what I can get.

"Well…Bella, Nessie, Jake, do you guys have any problem with starting out in college? Nessie I know you haven't experienced human school yet and this is a higher level both educationally and emotionally. And what do you think Esme?" Carlisle asked.

He had decided to let Alice's explanation of her vision go for now, and he wanted the newbies to our life to have a say in what happened. I can only hope they decide to go for the freedom that college brings. Besides, this is the only way I'll have a chance in hell of getting laid in the next decade.

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say anything but high school will be fine. As long as we're all together it won't matter where we go," Bella finally chimed in looking lovingly at Edward. Those two still act like a couple of love struck teenagers, which I guess technically they are, but still.

"Way to make this feel even more '7th Heaven' than it already did Bella," I couldn't help but tease her.

"Ok, ok," Esme interrupted, "I think it's safe to say that we all agree on New Hampshire. Jasper, you haven't said anything on this matter yet. What do you think sweetheart?"

"Wait, if you chime in with a cheesy 'I'll go anywhere Alice goes' one more time so help me…" I threw in before he could answer. He just looked at me sheepishly and mumbled "I'm in" under his breath. I knew he would go all mushy and I had about enough for one day thank you very much.

Carlisle rose from his seat at the head of the table concluding today's pow-wow. "It's settled. Everyone begin packing, and I'll make the arrangements for enrolling you all as freshmen at Dartmouth. To make it easier for you to pass as students I suggest you live in the dorms for at least this first year, however I will make arrangements for the girls to be in one dorm room and same goes for you boys. I hear the suites are rather spacious and allow for you each to have your own room so you will have some privacy and this will keep a human roommate from becoming suspicious."

The room was practically buzzing with excitement. Everyone really was on board with this idea, and we decided to head off to Hanover the following week to give Carlisle enough time to make the arrangements, and allow us the time to pack our belongings and order whatever "dorm" supplies we may need.

As happy as I am to move on I know I will miss this place. Forks gave us Bella, Jake and Nessie. I know I'm not the biggest sap of the bunch, but it will always feel like home here for me, but I have a strange feeling that something bigger and better is waiting for me in New Hampshire. Maybe its just little Emmett getting excited about the prospect of hooking up on a regular basis….maybe. Something told me that this move would be different than the others, and I know that had nothing to do with random hookups.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Moving In

GabPOV

"Ugh, how much longer 'til we get there? I think my ass fell asleep back in Portland!" I yelled over the sound of Kings of Leon blaring on my I-pod.

Ok, so I know I don't have the nicest mouth but being cramped in a car for umpteen hours with my dad is definitely starting to wear on what little couth I have. That's not to say I'm the crassest person on the planet, but well I've been compared to a sailor once or twice in my day.

"Gabrielle Josephine Grant! How many times have I told you to watch your mouth? I swear I thought your mother would have been able to turn you into a lady while you were with her in London, but apparently there's just no hope for you," my dad yelled back.

That's Joe Grant, ex-NFL great and current man of leisure. The mom he referred to is Svetlana Yorska Grant, ex-Victoria's Secret model and current "girlfriend" to some Euro-trash billionaire playboy or another. I'm the product of their short lived celebrity marriage, and have managed to keep myself far from the Paris Hiltons my pedigree would have me associate with.

I've spent the last two years attending boarding school outside of London with snobby stuck up royals and richies. If you can't already tell, that was so not my scene, and being the only half black half Russian foul mouthed American transfer didn't help. What I did grow very fond of during my stint in boarding school prison was the dreary English weather. I know, sounds like I'm depressed right? So wrong! I just like the rain, its calming for me since my personality tends to be over the top, for most people anyway.

The weather is the main reason I am currently stuck in the ridiculously expensive rented Land Rover LR3 with my dad on my way to the Dartmouth College in Hanover, NH. I am guaranteed rain, clouds, and even snow…sweet! I'm also pretty sure that this will provide a four year break from my parents and their lame attempts to make me fit into the Hollywood celebu-tard scene.

"I just want to get there already, sorry!" I whined to my dad. Add that with the famous Yorska pout I inherited from my mother and my dad was putty in my hands.

"Its ok baby…I know you must be tired," he cooed. Can you believe that? I'm 18 years old and my dad still coos at me when I pout. Ugh, the 'rental units I was dealt seriously needed to find a way to connect.

"Why so far away again? You've been in London all this time and now New Hampshire? What is wrong with USC or UCLA? You could have stayed with me or I would have gotten you an apartment near school," my dad said.

Right! So he can try and fix me up with the son of some football friend or the next up and coming Hollywood himbo.

"Dad, you know I hate California, it's too sunny and plastic, and I wanted to be somewhere where no one knew my name before they knew me. I just want a fresh start. Besides, if you miss me too much you have my permission to move up here to be closer," I winked at him and we both started laughing at that. There was no way he would ever move to New Hampshire.

"Anyway, looks like we're here Gabs! It's a good thing you had most of your stuff shipped to your room ahead of time, I'll get your bags, you go and check in," my dad called out as he headed to the back of the LR3 while I gathered my purse and room information and got on the new student check in line.

Finally, this was real. I was really starting over and to be honest I was excited. Frat boys and keg parties and normal college life are really just ahead and I can't wait! As I stepped up to the desk where the resident assistants were helping the freshmen with check in and room info I noticed one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen in my life standing next to me.

She was roughly my height, about 5'4" with long wavy brown hair, golden eyes, and the sweetest smile I had ever seen. I must have been staring because I heard someone clear their throat and say "Um, did you want to get your room key or not? There's a line here you know!"

Ugh, great start already Gabrielle! "Uh…hi, sorry. Gabrielle Grant." I said giving my room information to the resident advisor and throwing a death glare to the asshole behind me.

As I said my name, I swear I saw the beautiful girl in the next line over glance at me with a hint of recognition in her eyes. Great, please don't let her have put it together already. "Ok, you're in Bissell room 201A, you have three other roommates and it appears they have checked in already. Actually, Isabella Cullen?" the advisor called out and the girl looked over seemingly shocked to hear her name.

"Yes?" she answered in a melodic sweet voice that sounded like silk. "Good, I caught you before you walked away, Isabella, meet your roommate Gabrielle."

"Um, hey, it's just Bella. Nice to meet you Gabrielle, we can walk up together if you want. My boyfriend's sister Nessie and my sister Alice are the other two in the suite, and I can introduce you," she offered as my dad walked up with my luggage.

"Thanks! Dad, this is Bella one of my roommates, Bella this is my dad Joe." Bella smiled sweetly at my dad who was visibly taken with her and shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you young lady, um Gabs you ok with your bags? The car's here to take me to the airport. I parked the Rover for you in the lot so you have a way to get around, it's my gift to you for well…just because. I put some money in your account, if you need more call my assistant. You also have the card for anything else so you should be all set"

That's my dad folks, terrible with the affection, awesome with gifts. "Thanks dad, and yeah I can get it from here. I'll email you when I'm settled." And with that he was off. Probably some celebrity charity golf tournament or another to get back to.

I gathered my two Louis Vuitton suitcases and turned back to Bella, and asked "Ready?"

She eyed the luggage, shrugged and replied so low that I doubt I was meant to hear "yeah you're gonna fit right in."

We decided to climb the two flights of stairs rather than wait in line for the elevators and were in the room in no time. Bella opened the door to the suite, and I have to admit it was a pretty cool setup. The main door opened into a living area and the four bedrooms were located along the right wall. Across the living area were the two bathrooms we would be sharing and a small kitchenette.

"Looks like you guys brought the furniture for the living area," I said noticing the plush off white couch and loveseat and the oversized coffee table and large flat screen television hanging on the wall.

"I hope you don't mind, my mom got excited about being able to decorate. If you don't like it we can change it," Bella offered sweetly.

She seemed so nervous and almost shy, and I could tell that she was genuinely worried I would be upset they decorated without me.

"No worries, I think it looks great. We just need to add a Nintendo Wii and an X-Box and it will really be awesome in here!" I let my excitement show in my response.

I really wanted to put this nice girl at ease, and for some reason I really needed her to like me. As I turned to open the door to my bedroom I heard the other two bedroom doors open and out came my other roommates. The first girl I saw had the most amazing bronze curls I have ever seen and big brown eyes that looked melted cocoa. The other girl was tiny, with spiky black hair and big golden eyes just like Bella's. This must be the sister she was talking about.

"Hi! I'm Alice and this is Nessie. Oh my God I love your luggage, I have the same set!" the tiny girl exclaimed as she ran over to me and hugged me harder than I have ever felt before. She was strong for such a small little thing.

"Um, thank you and ouch! For such a tiny thing you sure are strong," ugh I so didn't mean to say that out loud. "I'm Gabrielle, and did I mention my lack of internal filter. Sorry about the tiny comment." I smiled at her and hoped I hadn't offended her.

I was really going to work on dialing my personality back a little at least in the beginning so I could make a few friends here.

"Don't be silly, I get it all the time. Besides, you kind of reminded me of our brother Emmett just now," she practically sang back and gave the strangest knowing look to Bella and Nessie.

_Hmmm…wonder what that was about?_

"Hey, I'm Nessie, nice to meet you. Do you prefer Gabby or Gabrielle?" the quite girl with the bronze hair asked.

"Gabrielle, I know it sounds pretentious but I have never been a big fan of Gabby and my dad calls me Gabs despite my many protests," I answered hoping I wasn't coming across as a snob.

"I bet you want to get unpacked and settled," Bella noted, "we're already done. We could help you if you want? I saw that a lot of your things were already delivered in boxes, and we don't have to meet up with the guys for a while."

"Wow that would be great!" I said with a sigh of relief. " I have so much crap it would take me days to unpack it. If left to my own devices I may just live out of my boxes the rest of the semester."

As I turned to put my luggage on the bed I swear I heard Alice say under her breath "so perfect… he won't know what hit him." There is definitely something I'm missing here.

The girls piled into my room and began opening and unpacking boxes with little need for direction from me. We chatted lightly about majors, Alice was majoring in Fashion Design and Merchandising, Bella was an English Lit Major, and Nessie was majoring in engineering with a minor in business. I informed them that I was currently undecided.

"To be honest with you guys, I just want a year to party, and enjoy college life before I start planning anything. Ugh… I know I sound like some spoiled brat just living off my parents dime, but I just want a year to feel like a normal college kid if that makes any sense," I found myself confessing to these three strangely beautiful girls.

"I totally get it," I heard from the last voice I expected to hear, Nessie. "I can't wait to feel like a normal college kid either. My twin brother Edward and I along with my other brother Jasper were all home schooled and were pretty much outcasts in our small town. Bella, Emmett, my boyfriend Jake, and Alice were our only friends, so we all decided to head off to college together"

Wow, I didn't expect to find people I had something in common with this early on. It sounds terrible, but knowing they were outcasts kind of put me at ease.

"Oh my goodness, your wardrobe is amazing! Is that Chanel? Are those Gucci? I haven't seen this much Christian Louboutin since, well, my own closet!" Alice exclaimed pulling me from my reverie.I couldn't help but smile. While I am not super girly, I do enjoy fashion and one of the perks of having wealthy absentee parents is the insane allowance.

"Thank you Alice. You guys are welcome to borrow whatever you like. I just hope there is some decent shopping nearby. It's nice to have the option if the occasion ever calls for it," I hearing me say this, Alice literally stopped breathing and her eyes just about fell out of her head. I haven't ever gotten that reaction before, but I do believe I just met my shopping kindred spirit.

"Oh Gabs!" Alice exclaimed. "I don't know what I did to deserve you but thank God you're here!" she practically yelled as she ran across my room and wrapped me tightly in her tiny arms for the second time today.I have a feeling I am going to have to get used to these mini-bear hugs from her. And I didn't miss the Gabs slip, but coming from her it was cute, maybe I'll let that slide as well.

"Alice!" I said laughing "I am going to need circulation to my arms again soon! I take it you guys aren't that into shopping," I asked Bella and shy smirks were all the answer I needed. I've met my fair share of unwilling shopping buddies to recognize one when I saw one.

"Well, you're all unpacked and we're heading off to meet the boys in a few. Do you want to join us? We're going to The Pavillion to grab a quick bite and I hear there are a few welcome parties over on frat row," Bella offered.

"Sure, just let me shower and change, I'll need about half hour if that's ok?" I asked. I was already formulating my outfit choice in my mind as we spoke and hair and makeup usually took little to no time for me anyway. _Another blessing from the super model mom._

"That's fine, lets all meet up in the living area in 40 minutes and we'll walk over together," Nessie chimed in, and we all ran off to our rooms to get ready.

I pulled out my Charley 5.0 denim romper and tan slouchy ankle boots and grabbed a towel to hop in the shower. I took a relatively quick shower, just to wash the travel grime away, and ran back to my room to finish getting dressed. This was one of my favorite outfits, it always made me feel sexy and cute at the same time and it was comfy as all hell.

I finished off my look with my fringe hobo bag and put my hair into a bun to air dry. It always fell into long dark curls naturally, but this loosened it into a soft wave without much effort. I decided to add a little extra sex appeal with a dark smudged eye and some cherry chapstick. What can I say? I hate how gummy lipgloss can get.I grabbed a long gold pendant necklace and looped a fringe scarf around my neck, and I let my hair down and one last look in the mirror told me all I needed to know… I looked smokin' hot! As I pulled open my bedroom door I noticed Alice, Bella and Nessie were all waiting for me. They looked amazing as well, Alice was wearing a strapless black mini dress and red pumps, Nessie was in black skinny jeans, brown boots, and a flowing cream halter top, and Bella was wearing black shorts, a pair of super cute flats and a grey blouse.

"Wow, you look amazing!," Bella commented as I closed and locked my door.

"Thanks, you guys look great as well. So, let's get this night started. I'm totally ready to get my party on!" I yelled and did a fist pump in the air for emphasis. All three girls gave me the strangest look and just shook their heads. I am so going to have to ask about their reactions.

_Am I really that weird?_

We made our way over to the cafeteria chatting about everything and nothing at all. I don't know what it was about these girls, but they made me feel completely comfortable, like I could be myself, despite their sometimes strange reactions to my random energetic outbursts. It feels almost like they're expecting them. What the hell, no time like the present to ask about that.

"Um, Ali, why do you guys give me weird looks when I fist pump or snort when I laugh? I mean I know its weird but you guys look at me with like awe or something," I asked as we were nearing the dining hall. For some reason I knew if I asked Alice she would just tell me. She seemed rather no nonsense in her approach and I was beginning to love that about her.

"Its nothing really, you just are a lot like my brother Emmett, that's all. It's funny; you'll see when you meet him. I guess we're just surprised to find a girl version of him. I hope we didn't make you feel like uncomfortable or bad or anything." She replied, looking rather sheepish.

"No, just curious. This Emmett sounds awesome if he's anything like me," I winked at Alice and we both laughed.

As we arrived at the cafeteria I began to feel butterflies in my stomach. That's weird, I never get nervous about meeting new people, they either love me or hate me and I can deal with either.

"Oh, there they are!" I heard Nessie exclaim and as I turned around the earth shifted.

My eyes connected to the most gorgeous honey colored eyes I have ever seen. I could have stared at them all day, but they paled in comparison to the man they belonged to. He was easily the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He was tall, at least 6'5" with short curly black hair and muscles that would make John Cena cry. That was all an alluring package, but when he smiled, he revealed the most amazing dimples I have ever seen. I knew I was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gabrielle

EmPOV

The trip up to Hanover was actually fun. Alice and Bella rode in the Jeep with me while Edward and Jasper took the Volvo, and Nessie and Jake drove Alice's Porsche. As the only two who would need rest stops we figured they should have the fastest car to have a chance of keeping up. Carlisle and Esme, of course, rode ahead in Carlisle's we were going to be college students they left a couple days ahead to set up house and give Carlisle time to settle into working at the hospital in Hanover. The entire trip up Alice kept bringing up my lack of a love life, though it didn't really bother me.

"So Em, oh brother old pal, why are you still single?" she asked. Wow, Alice was never one for beating around the bush.

"I don't know, I guess I just am waiting for someone who doesn't completely get on my nerves, besides I think there's enough estrogen in the house, don't you think?" I replied. I love my sister very much, but I don't really want to talk about my lack of meaningful relationships with her.

"Well, maybe things will be different this time around," she said with that little knowing smirk she gets when she's been plotting.

"Look Al, I know you saw something during the family meeting, and I know you and Edward know something and are keeping it from me. Why don't you just fill me in on the big secret, shorty?" the best way to get info out of Alice, I've learned, is to be direct. She won't lie to you, but she is great at talking around an answer, the trick is to give her no way around the truth.

"Emmett, I don't think it's a good idea. Besides, you're the only person in the house who enjoys taking life as it comes, why change all that now?" she replied.

Oh, she really doesn't want to spill, time to change tactics. As I said before, people don't give me nearly enough credit in the brains department. If I get a hint I can probably just figure it out myself.

"Ok, just give me a hint then so I'm not completely blindsided, please Al," I pled flashing my trademark dimples that I know melted even her cold long dead heart.

"Ok fine! But just this one hint….Gabrielle."

Hmmm…a girl. A vamp maybe? Clearly she isn't going to be trouble, there is no way Alice would ever put our family in harms way, but then why is she important? Hmm, a mate for me maybe? I'll bet that's what Alice saw, this Gabrielle is going to be my mate, sweet! I hope she's hot. I unconsciously found myself pressing harder on the gas pedal. Just knowing what awaited me made me that much more anxious to get there.

"So Al, how hot is she? What did you see?" I asked as my excitement was starting to bubble over and I wanted more information.

"Nope, I told you your hint and that was already too much information. You'll meet her tonight at dinner, just hold your horses until then, and Emmett?" Alice asked, her eyes searching mine in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah Al?" I replied nonchalantly.

"Um, maybe we can all go hunting when we get there. Just you know so many people around, better safe than sorry."she finished, her face unreadable. _Hmm… that was a random subject change._

"Sure Als, we'll head out before we check in." I agreed. If Alice saw the need to hunt before we arrived, who was I to argue. Besides, I'm always down for a good hunt.

The hunt went as usual, we were lucky to find a rather large herd of deer in the wilderness just outside Hanover and returned to check in at the dorms. As the girls headed off across campus to check into their dorm, Edward, Jake Jasper and I gathered our belongings and began the long drawn out process known as "freshmen orientation."

When we arrived at the suite, we saw that Esme had already had our rooms set up for us, not that any of us minded. I unpacked my few bags quickly and joined the rest of the guys in the living area to decide what to do next.

"I just spoke with Alice and the girls want to meet up in the cafeteria in about an hour. Apparently there are a few parties they want to check out over on frat row and they are bringing their roommate along as well," Jasper called out from his bedroom as he walked into the living area.

"Sounds awesome to me. I call shotty on the shower!" I yelled as I ran to grab my towel from my room. I have to admit I was excited for tonight.

Things were already going so well and I just knew that this was the start of something big. We all showered quickly and dressed and headed over to the cafeteria to wait for the girls. I figured there was no need to try too hard with the clothes so I just threw on a plain white-t, my black leather jacket and a pair of fitted jeans. By the looks I was getting from the ladies on the walk over, though, this was more than acceptable.

The guys and I picked a table near the far wall of the massive cafeteria and struck up easy conversation while we waited for the girls. Thank goodness for the small talk to keep my mind off the stench of the disgusting human food that surrounded us. It practically drowned out the scent of every human in the place. I was in the middle of trying to convince Edward of the merits of X-Box over Playstation when he froze and a wicked smile spread across his face.

"Um, hey Em, what does your ideal woman look like to you? I mean I think Bella is the definition of perfection, but I never knew what your definition is." He asked.

Ok, he was acting strange. I glanced over to where he was looking and I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, and I decided to go ahead and just answer his question.

"Ok captain random! Um I guess she would be a mix of Adriana Lima and Vanessa Hudgens, you know dark hair, dark eyes, full lips, exotic. Why do you ask? I mean I love talking sexy women, don't get me wrong, but you being the prude you are never seemed like the type to want to talk fantasies. Are you looking for some ideas for how to spice things up with Bells? Maybe a little role…"I was laughing as I turned around again to the door Edward was starting at when I saw her and all thought and speech were lost.

She was the most beautiful being I have ever seen. She was tiny, maybe 5'2" tops with long black hair and huge onyx eyes. She had the fullest, softest lips that begged me to kiss them and the most adorable round cheeks. I couldn't decide if I wanted to hold her tightly to my chest and protect her or throw her up against the wall and ravage her. I decided it was somewhere in the middle when the crowd parted and I finally got a look at her body.

She was curvy in the way that Brazilian supermodels were and had ridiculously long legs for someone so small. She was standing there staring at what I realized was me as a small smile spread across her face.

_Huh, wonder what that was about?_

Seeing her smile made my face explode into the biggest smile I have ever had, and I knew the dimples were in full show now. Who is this girl?

I don't know how long I just sat there smiling and staring at this tiny goddess before I realized that she was standing with Alice, Nessie and Bella. _Was this their roommate? _Shit! That meant this chick was a human, and I definitely did not have the restraint Edward had when Bella was human. I would destroy this girl, she was definitely off limits. I felt my smile falter at that thought.

Strange, I've seen beautiful women before, but this was the first time I was sad that I wouldn't be able to have one. The girls made their way over to the table and Alice beamed up at my expression.

"Emmett, I'd like you to meet our roommate, Gabrielle." Gabrielle! This is what Alice saw? I am definitely going to have to get the details of the full vision from Alice, and soon, but for now I can settle for enjoying my time with this petite beauty.

"Hey, I'm Emmett, but most people just call me Em. Nice to meet you Gabs!" I flashed her my best full dimple smile and held my hand out to hers.

I am accustomed to intimidating humans, and fully expected her to at least hesitate before taking my hand, but she did the most amazing, and least expected thing in response. She raised an eyebrow, and cocked her head to the side as the sexiest grin I have ever seen spread across her full lips.

"Gabs, huh? Well, _Emmie_ it's nice to finally meet you. Your sisters have told me so much about you already," she replied in a soft husky voice that went straight to little Emmett and called him to attention.

As she was speaking she reached out and placed her little hand in mine and I felt the most amazing jolt of electricity blaze through my entire body. Hmm… so that's what Edward was talking about. She licked her full lips and at that moment I knew she definitely felt that too. Damn this woman was pure sex on legs, and she reduced me to a horny teenage boy. It took everything in me not to drop her hand and dry hump her against the nearest wall. _Fuck! I am in deep trouble, and God help me but I like it_.

Jasper must have sensed my raging emotions, or at the very least my raging hard on and decided to send some calm my way, for which I will be eternally grateful. Totally inappropriate to dry hump the human, even for me. It almost escaped my attention that she just called me Emmie … almost. _Emmie? _Hmm…no one ever called me that and I'm pretty sure it's because they valued their existence.

This chick had spunk, and was definitely not intimidated by me. Strangely enough, I was absolutely intimidated by her. Her beauty, her sex appeal, her ability to look me in the eye and put me in my place, this girl was perfection and I was definitely sticking around to see how this played out. I glanced away from her for a moment to take in the expressions of my siblings, and noticed they all had small knowing smiles on their faces. Whatever they were all thinking must have been great, which only helped to bolster my confidence. Maybe I had met my match, but I definitely was giving in without a fight.

"Um, sweet cheeks, no one ever calls me Emmie. Its Em or Emmett," I shot back at her hoping she was up for a little verbal sparring. Please don't let her take it the wrong way and be offended.

"Sweet cheeks, I can't decide if that's better or worse than Gabs," she shot back with a little smirk.

Thank heaven! She was definitely down, and as I did my little internal happy dance that she could actually hold her own, she threw me for another loop. She leaned in and pressed her tight little body against mine, leaned up on her tip toes so her full moist lips were millimeters from my ear and whispered, "I'll take you calling out either later, sexy," and winked at me.

_Can Vampires prematurely ejaculate? I think I came a little in my pants just then. _

I could feel Jas trying to send waves of calm my way but it was no use, I was absolutely floored by her primal raw sexuality and the little control I had was definitely wavering. She was determined to bring out naughty Emmett and far be it from me to deny her. Just as I was about to say something that would have made even the horniest vampire blush, Bella cleared her throat and broke Gabrielle and I from our little staring contest. I can't believe she was staring me down, and winning. I am in trouble.

"So, Gabrielle, you must be pretty hungry? Do you want to head over and pick something out? Jake and I are starving!" Nessie chirped clearly trying to clear the air of the heavy sexual tension.

"Sure, I could go for a huge burger right now, and maybe some chili cheese fries, oooh and onion rings and …" she was rambling on excitedly and her eyes got huge at the prospect of her meal, but as she looked at me she trailed off looking slightly embarrassed.

Wow, that was a look I never expected to see cross her face, and it intrigued me. Why would she be embarrassed about eating? Bella was the only human girl I had known in nearly a century, Nessie didn't count, being a hybrid who could go without food or blood for days at a time, I'll have to ask her what this was all about. Nessie, Jake and Gabrielle headed off to one of the many lines in the cafeteria and I immediately rounded on Alice. I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

"Ali, dear sweet sister of mine, could you please explain to me what the hell is going on? Who is she and what did you see before we got here?" I practically yelled at her. Alice just beamed back at me and began bouncing on her heels so fast her movement was barely noticeable to even my vampire eyes.

"Emmett, you may want to sit down," she started, and since I know better than to drag this out by arguing, I did as I was told. "Emmett, remember the vision I had the day we were choosing where to go? Well, that's her. I saw her here with you and …promise not to freak out ok?"she was stalling and I don't like where this was going.

"Just spill it Al! I'm not going to freak out, I just want to know what's going on, and you know how much I hate being the last to know everything. Clearly everyone else is in on whatever this is."I nearly whined.

Ok I'll admit I was becoming impatient, but I needed to know what this girl was going to mean to me. That and I had to know if this was ever going to get beyond verbal sparring and flirting.

"Emmett, she's your future wife, the future mother of your children, she's your soul mate," Alice answered with a huge grin.

_My what?_

Not again, we had already been through this with Bella and Edward and no offense, but I am not all about the angst and internal struggles that go along with vampire/human relationships. I mean this girl was definitely everything I never knew I always wanted and I had only spoken a few words to her, but do I really have to go through all the drama that Eddie and Bells went through? I just don't have it in me. And wait, no I did not miss the children, as in plural, part of Alice's admission.

"Uh, Ali, did you just say children? But Bella nearly died giving birth to Nessie, actually if you want to get technical she _did_ die giving birth to Nessie. How the hell is Gabrielle supposed to do that more than once? And please tell me I won't have to get all angsty and repressed like Edward did with Bells, no offense Eddie. I mean there is no way I'm going to hold out having sex with that insanely gorgeous woman over there the way he did, but I don't want to kill her," I managed to get out before Alice placed her tiny fingers over my mouth effectively ending my rant.

"Oh, Emmie," Alice cooed. She was so going to pay for the Emmie crack. I hated that name and if anyone was getting away with calling me that it would only be Gabrielle, not my annoying pixie of a sister.

"You won't hurt her. You have Edward and Bella to thank for that as a matter of fact, since we at least know what to expect now. Besides, people have twins all the time silly, and even I didn't know how much you two were made for each other until I met her in person. It's like she's the female version of you…"

I think I stopped listening at some point, and all I could hear was that she was mine, all mine, and I couldn't wait to claim her in every way possible. Screw control and patience, that was Edward's forte, me I'm a man of action and damnit I was really in need of some right about now thanks to her sexy little comments from earlier. I was ripped from the beginnings of my very detailed fantasy when Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Hey! Keep it in your pants for crying out loud! You only just met her 15 minutes ago. Besides, you have to give her time to fall in love with you first anyway, and heaven knows that's going to take all the effort we've all got to keep you from insulting her at every turn." Alice said, with a roll of her eyes.

Alice was still going on and on about romance and relationships when I caught Gabrielle's eye. Yeah, that may have worked for Edward and Bella, or Alice and Jasper, or even Jake and Nessie, but Gabrielle and I were different. Looking into her eyes I could tell she was thinking exactly what I was thinking, and no part of what I had in mind had anything to do with waiting. As a sexy smile spread across her lips I knew two things for certain, this girl was by far the sexiest creature I had ever seen, and I already was head over heels in love with her.

My legs stood up from the table of their own accord and I began walking toward her in the line. Nessie and Jake were chatting happily about who knows what, but I never broke eye contact with Gabrielle. I was a man possessed and there was no way I planned on fighting whatever this pull was that I had toward her.

I stopped inches from her face and leaned down to whisper in her ear, and got hit with the full force of her scent for the first time. She smelled like vanilla and sugar and caramel, sweet and soft and warm, yeah I was done for!

"So, are you really hungry or do you want to get out of here?" I asked, my voice sounding husky and heavy with want for her.

"Mmmmm…food sounds so good right now. I mean I haven't eaten in a while and I can't imagine anything that would compare to food right now," she answered looking up at me through her long, dark eyelashes as she pressed her full breasts against me and ran her hand from my ear, down my chest and toward my belt.

She was teasing me and had every intention of making me beg for it. She had no idea who she was dealing with, she was good, but I was better.

"I can think of a few ways I can satisfy you, and none of them involve food, although eating may be involved," I shot back, licking her ear in the process.

I began to trail kisses down the side of her neck while I awaited her response. Her body told me everything before she could open her mouth. Her heart began racing and her breath was shallow. I was affecting her the way should would have affected me had my heart still beat, and it felt so good. It only heightened my arousal, and I didn't think that would be possible at this point. She let out the tiniest moan that nearly sent me over the edge before opening her amazing mouth.

"Mmmm…tempting but I think I'll take the burger." She giggled as she winked at me, and turned back to the line to pay for her food and return to the table that held my family.

She swayed her hips seductively and tossed her hair over her shoulder to throw the sexiest smirk at me as she reached her seat. I experienced a divine moment of clarity as I realized that, I, Emmett McCarty Cullen, am an ass man. This girl had the roundest fullest most luscious ass I had ever seen and I wanted nothing more than to palm her sweet cheeks, throw her face down on a table, and enter her from behind.

I was rooted to my spot in shock, my jaw hanging open. Ok, I'll admit it, she was definitely better, but I will spend the rest of eternity playing this game with her. The thought of having her for eternity brought the biggest goofy grin to my face. Alice was right, she was my soul mate.

I raced back to the table once I regained the use of my legs and sat down in the seat nearest Gabrielle. It was clear that I wouldn't be getting her body tonight, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't spend the rest of our time together getting to know more about who she was.

"So, where are you from Gabs?" I asked, grabbing one of her French fries and popping it into my mouth.

Better to keep up the charade for a while and being my size and never eating would be hard to explain. I gathered from earlier that she hated the nickname, but I thought it suited her. Besides, getting a rise out of her was quickly becoming my favorite pastime. I couldn't help a small smile forming as she squinted her big eyes and puckered her lips at me before answering my question. She was annoyed, but her expression was begging me to lick her full pouty lips.

"So I see we're going with Gabs instead of sweet cheeks, then Emmie?" she said popping a fry in her mouth without breaking eye contact with me.

Something about her expression told me that maybe sex wasn't out after all. Ugh, are all human women this confusing? I foresee a lot of conversations with Edward about feelings in my future.

"Well, I was born in L.A., but I've lived in London the past two years," she continued and as she turned her head to finally address the rest of the group recognition slammed into me like a Mack truck.

"Oh My God, you're Svetlana Yorska's kid aren't you?" I practically yelled, interrupting her and earning a death glare from Alice.

Whatever I just said was apparently very, very wrong. Gabrielle turned to face me, but this time all the playfulness was gone and I swear I saw a hint of disappointment in her eyes before she answered.

" No,_ I'm_ Gabrielle, she just happens to be my mother. And please don't ask if I can get you an autograph or a date, ok? You know what? I'm pretty tired from the move today. I think I'll pass on going out tonight. It was nice meeting all of you; I'll see you later." She said, and I thought I noticed a faint hint of tears welling up in her big beautiful eyes as she stood to walk away and I knew I had to fix it and quick.

"Wait, get over yourself and sit down. I don't want your mom's autograph, I just realized why you look so damn familiar, no need to get all huffy about it," I said as I grabbed her wrist lightly stopping her from leaving.

The words may have come out as a demand, but my eyes were pleading with her to stay. To say that my family was silent at this time is an understatement. They had all stopped breathing and Jake and Nessie were darting their eyes between Gabrielle and I trying to gauge her reaction. Edward looked downright offended, probably at my use of language in front of a lady, but Bella, Alice and Jasper were all smiling.

Apparently they all saw what took me another second to see. Her eyes softened and the hint of a smile played at the corners of her mouth, she wasn't mad anymore, though I had a feeling she would continue to play at it for a little while longer.

"One, I don't ever get 'huffy' about anything, and two, I'm so tired of getting that question that it makes me shut down. I'll stay under one condition." She said, glaring at me at the last part. _This ought to be good._

"Ok, shoot!" I shrugged noncommittally.

"No more Svetlana Yorska talk ok? It's kind of a touchy subject," she replied with sadness in her eyes.

God, I would do anything for this girl, and if all she wanted was for me not to mention her mom, so be it.

"Deal, now finish telling us about yourself," I demanded, of course I could barely contain the smirk quickly spreading across my face. She turned one again to contiune her story with the rest of my family as i leaned in as close to her as i could to whisper, "And for your information I already knew there was more to you than who your parents are. I already know who you are and there is no need to try and prove yourself, I can already see you."

At this she turned her head and stared directly into my eyes and at that moment I really did see her. She was beautiful, but not just because of what was on the outside. She was strong and independent and sarcastic and funny and sweet and vulnerable and witty and crude. She was everything and I wanted all of it, I wanted all of her. I will do everything in my power to spend the rest of eternity fighting, bickering, and sparring with this woman, because I don't think I could live without her now. I finally tuned back into what she was saying, hoping to pick up as much information as possible about the human girl who just bagged the infamous vampire bachelor Emmett Cullen.

"So yeah, my mom's a model, my dad played football. I'm half black and half Russian. I grew up mostly in SoCal but I am _not_ a California girl. I fell in love with the weather in England during boarding school and decided that I wanted to attend college as far from L.A. and my parents as possible, hence Dartmouth. What about you guys? Were you all home schooled like Nessie, Edward and Jasper?" she asked.

The good thing about being in college is that our family isn't under nearly as much scrutiny. The couples could be open about their relationships and we didn't have to all be technically related. Jacob decided to pipe in at this point to explain their situations.

"Well, it's kinda complicated. I went to high school on the Quileute Reservation just outside of Forks, Washington where we all are from. I have been friends with Bella since we were kids when she used to visit her dad in the summers and would hang out on the reservation. She moved to Forks full time junior year of high school and started dating Edward. I met Nessie through Bella and we've been together a little over a year. Nessie introduced Jasper to Alice and they are now dating and Edward and Bella just got engaged right before school started."

"Wow, you weren't kidding about the complicated part," Gabrielle giggled. "What about you Em, did you leave your girlfriend behind in Forks?" she asked. I could tell this question was about more than just simple curiosity.

"Nope, I'm single and ready to mingle! I have, however, seen a few girls who I'll give a shot at the title" I said with a smile. Yeah, I may be in love with this girl already, but no need to let her see all my cards just yet. I gotta make her earn it.

"A few girls huh?" she asked with a knowing smile. "Well, that's something I'll have to keep in mind,"she said and as she leaned in closer holding my gaze added, "but make no mistakes, 'I'm the main course, I ain't no side bitch,'" and arched her eyebrow as if challenging me to dispute that statement.

For the umpteenth time tonight this girl has left me completely speechless. Not only is she smoking hot, funny, strong, and has a wicked sense of humor, she can also quote LMFAO, one of my favorite groups from this decade. All I could do was stare at her, open mouthed, in shock.

"So I see you're an LMFAO fan, huh?" I asked once I recovered my speech.

"Yeah…they absolutely rock and always put the biggest smile on my face. I love them, you too?" she exclaimed. I could see the genuine excitement in her eyes at the revelation that we had this much in common so far.

"They are fucking genius!" I yelled adding a fist pump for emphasis. She burst out into a fit of giggles and we just laughed with each other while my family looked on. I'm sure we looked crazy to everyone on the outside looking in, but from where I was sitting, things were perfect.

"Do you guys still want to head over to frat row? I hear the parties are supposed to be fun and I hear it's the best way to mingle with the Greeks and get a feel of each fraternity and sorority if you're thinking about pledging," Gabrielle offered, after we finished our private giggle session. _Hmm, I never figured her for a sorority girl, but then again what doesn't surprise me about this girl?_

"Were you considering pledging, Gabs?" Alice asked. Her expression was optimistic, as if she hoped she would consider it.

"I'm keeping my options open. I just want to know what all the fuss is about. I mean so many people make it seem like going Greek is an essential part of the college experience, and I don't want to write it off without even seeing what it is," she retorted.

"Great point, Gabs! I never even thought about Greek life, but I am definitely going to remain open minded tonight as well," I chimed in, " besides what fraternity on this campus wouldn't want me? I'm fucking awesome!" that little outburst earned a round of laughter from our table, and a high five from Gabrielle.

"Ok, let's roll out. We're a rather large crew and the walk is pretty far. Do any of you guys have a car on campus? I have my new SUV so I can fit about half of us if someone else can take the rest." Gabrielle offered.

I couldn't help but wonder what kind of SUV this tiny little girl would be driving. Probably something on the smaller side like a BMW X3, not that it mattered. The only car I was interested other than my Jeep Wrangler, was the new 2010 Range Rover. I have been toying with the idea of getting one, recently and with the weather in Hanover being as it was, I may just call my car dealer and have one delivered next week. Land Rovers are so diesel!

"We can pile the rest into my Jeep." I replied

"Ok let's meet up at the entrance to the school so we can caravan over. See you in 5!" she yelled out as she, Alice, Bella and Nessie headed off to get her car. Now that all the women were gone, I braced myself for the verbal onslaught that was sure to ensue.

"Um, Emmett, care to explain why you and Gabrielle were emotionally fucking each other for the last hour in the cafeteria?" Jasper ventured.

Wow, so she was feeling that too, huh? I turned to look at him and couldn't keep the huge shit-eating grin from spreading across my face.

"Act like you don't already know that Alice saw that she's my soul mate. C'mon guys, why all the shocked faces!" I was genuinely curious why they were all staring at me. They were there when Alice told me about her vision.

"Yes, we all know about your mutual destiny, but most couples don't jump straight into full on lust and love within the first hour of meeting each other. I mean it took Edward and Bella months before they worked out how they truly felt about one another, and even then there was still confusion up until they got married. You and Gabrielle have no doubts, no confusion, its just lust and love pouring out of the two of you. Are you sure you are thinking this through enough?" Jasper asked and he seemed genuinely concerned.

"Jas, what's to be confused about? I love her, I have from the second I saw her and it only grows the more I talk to her and get to know about her. It's just awesome to know she is feeling the same way. You guys know I am nothing like Eddie boy over there… I want something I go for it, no second guessing or over thinking." I replied with a shrug.

"I expect that from you, but I didn't expect that from her. She should be afraid. She hasn't flinched once around us, she hasn't been scared in the least, and I bet hasn't even noticed how cold we all are. How is it that the guys in this family seem to attract human girls with no sense of self-preservation to fall in love with?" Jasper sighed. I could hear the frustration in Jasper's voice, I just couldn't understand where it was coming from.

"Jas, what's up? You don't seem happy for me and that is so not like you. What about this is eating you up so much? Is it that she doesn't seem to fear us as she should?" I asked.

"No, it's that I can't have another Bella. I love her, don't get me wrong, but after everything this family has been through with Bella and Edward, I don't want the same to happen with you and Gabrielle. I just want you guys to be careful and be honest with her so she knows what she is getting herself into. I am happy for you Em, really I am." He replied, his eyes full of concern.

"I know you are Jas, and trust me I will handle this differently than Edward and Bella did. I plan on telling her tonight after the party, if that's alright with all of you guys? I figure the sooner the better, this way we don't have any lies or secrets between us," I hedged. I looked to Edward, Jasper and Jacob for their approval, and received nods in return. I knew they would understand.

"Emmett, listen I have been in your shoes, and luckily for you she isn't your singer. Just learn from my mistakes, don't try and save her, just be there for her and love her as an equal. We can already tell that she won't have it any other way anyway," Edward offered. As emo as he can be, he is always the best at giving advice.

"I know Edward, and thank you. Um, do you mind if I come to you from time to time for advice? You're the only vamp I know who successfully dated a human girl, and Gabrielle already has me on my toes and it's only been a few hours," I asked sheepishly. I know he's going to hold this over me forever, but she's worth it.

"Of course Em, and I won't hold it over your _forever_, just a couple decades or so," Edward laughed as we continued the walk toward the lot to get my car.

We piled in and headed toward the front gate, and stopped behind a white 2010 Land Rover LR3. That was a beautiful machine, and the final sign that I needed to order my Range Rover. I was not entirely surprised to see Gabrielle jump out of the driver's seat and walk back to my side of the Jeep and tap on my window.

"Hey, nice Jeep! Follow us, some guys in Greek letter shirts were nice enough to give us directions to their house. Try and keep up," she concluded with her signature smirk and sauntered back to her car.

When she reached the handle, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned her full deep brown eyes to me. "By the way, I know." She whispered too low for any human to hear as she climbed in the car and took off down the street. What the hell was that supposed to mean?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Revelations

GabPOV

Wow, I think I'm in love. There is such a thing as love at first sight, right?

I think that what I feel for Emmett may be living proof that it does indeed exist. I love the banter and verbal sparring we have together, and I love what his husky voice and big strong body does to my heart rate. If only he wasn't my roommates' brother. This could get pretty awkward. Am I willing to give him up in order to ensure I maintain the friendship with Bella, Alice and Nessie?

No, but I will confess my feelings to them and hope they won't mind.

"Hey! Alice, Bella, Nessie, can I ask you guys a question?" I inquired as soon as we made it to my car.

"Yes, of course you can date our brother! You guys were absolutely made for each other, I'm so happy for you!" Alice exclaimed before I could even formulate my question.

Ok, I am not the most perceptive person in the world, but I know that Alice seems to know things before she should. And I also noticed that this group didn't look anything like anyone I have ever seen before. I've seen beautiful people; I was raised around beautiful peple, but never anything like this. They were almost inhumanely beautiful.

_Could that be what I am missing? Are they human?_

Most people would begin to doubt their sanity at this point, but I have always trusted my gut over logic. I know that if they are not human, what I am about to do is reckless, dangerous even, but I have never been one for putting safety first.

"Hey Ali, don't take this the wrong way, but what are you?" I asked. I hoped that the question was formulated vaguely enough that if they were indeed human she could still answer and not think that I am a complete nutter.

"What do you mean, Gabs?" Alice questioned. She seemed to be deciding what to tell me as she looked into my eyes. I tried to convey to her through my stare that no matter what she was I was still going to be her friend… that it didn't matter.

"Well, I was curious how you seem to know things, things you shouldn't. And why you guys don't look like anyone I have ever seen, and why you're all so cold. I don't mean to pry, and I promise your answer doesn't matter. It won't change that I think you are the best people I've met in my whole life. I just really want to know the truth, I don't want to be lied to," I said, with my head hanging down, lightly tapping my front tire with the toe of my boot.

I really hope I didn't hurt her feelings. Nessie and Bella were waiting for us in the car, and I doubt they heard our conversation to this point.

"No you're not crazy; we're _different_. You deserve the truth, and I couldn't decide whether I should be the one to tell you or not but since Emmett has already decided he would tell you tonight anyway I guess its ok," Alice blurted out. She moved slightly closer to me, looked me in the eye.

"Gabrielle, we're vampires." Alice said as she stared me in the eye awaiting my reaction. At that moment the rear driver's side window on my LR3 rolled down and Nessie and Bella stuck their heads out to join our conversation.

I know I should have been afraid, I should have run screaming in the other direction, hell I should have felt _something _other than the overwhelming relief that these people trusted me enough with their secret and were honest with me. I could feel the smile forming on my face.

"Wow, you took that even better than I did when I found out. And everyone thought _I _was the craziest human they had ever met," Bella said and she giggled at her confession which caused a round of laughter for the rest of us. I had so many questions but I didn't want to overwhelm them right away, but leave it to Alice to know that already.

"Gabs, it's ok. You can ask us all the questions you want. We promise we'll answer you honestly from here on out."

"Ok, what's your real story? Are you and Jas really dating, are you and Bella and Emmett really related, and what's up with Jake and Nessie? They totally aren't like the rest of you guys," I rambled on. I had a million questions running through my head and didn't know if this was the right place to start, but it's what came out.

"You drive and we'll answer as best as we can, ok?" Alice said.

I climbed into the driver seat and Alice sat in the front passenger seat and began answering my jumbled mess of questions as we headed over to meet the guys at the university entrance.

"Ok, here goes nothing. Jasper and I are married. I don't know who changed me but I woke up a vampire one day and I have no memory of my human life. Jasper was changed sometime during the Civil War and he and I met in the 1950s and have been together ever since. We sought out the rest of the group after I had a vision of golden-eyed vampires who lived off the blood of animals rather than humans. That's how we sustain ourselves, by the way. The leader of our coven, Carlisle, is more a father to us than anything and that is how we consider him. He was changed in 16th century London and lived for nearly 300 years alone until he met and changed Edward. Soon after, he saved our mother and his mate Esme after she jumped from a cliff. In the 1930s, while on a hunting trip they came across Emmett as he lay dying, wounded from a bear attack and Carlisle decided to change him there rather than let him die. Bella, Nessie and Jake are the newest members of our family. Bella's story is long and involved, but the cliff's notes version is that she and Edward met in Forks, they fell in love, got married all while she was still human and she got pregnant with Nessie here about 10 years ago. Edward changed Bella shortly after she gave birth to Nessie to save her." At this point I had to do a double take.

"Are you trying to tell me that Nessie is only 10 years old?" I exclaimed. I know, of all things to find unbelievable about all of this, Nessie's age is what I become incredulous about. Sue me!

"Nessie is Bella and Edward's daughter, and as a vampire/human hybrid she aged rapidly for her first seven years. She stopped aging a few years ago and is just as immortal as the rest of us. Jake, however is our little exception. He's a werewolf, well technically a shape shifter, but whatever! He and Nessie fell in love about two years ago and got married last year. He is immortal as well, as long as he chooses to be and won't age beyond how old he is now. That's the truth about us in a very condensed version. I'm sure everyone would be willing to tell you their stories in more detail some day if you asked. So, you ready to run screaming from us?" Alice asked. She looked so tiny just then, and I realized she was really afraid I would want to run from them.

_Silly vampire._

"Ali, I'm not going anywhere. But you didn't answer how you seem to know things. Things you shouldn't know," I replied. I know I was pushing my luck, but while she's in the mood to answer, I'm going to keep asking.

"Well, I have visions. I can see the future. Once someone makes a decision I can see the outcome. And before you ask, yes I saw you coming." She answered somberly. I have a feeling she thinks I won't like what she saw in her vision.

"Ali, tell me what you saw. Is it about me and Emmett? Is he going to be ok? Nothing is going to happen to him, right?"I asked as I felt the panic begin to rise in me. I don't know why I began panicking but the idea of anything happening to Em terrified me.

"Emmett's going to be fine. I just, well I saw… oh hell! I saw you and Emmett getting married and having twins and I saw you like us. I saw you as a vampire. I don't know if that's what you would want for your life and if you choose not to do that it won't happen." She rambled. She was speaking so quickly I almost didn't understand what she said. _Almost._

"Alice, Emmett's my soul mate, isn't he?" I asked, though I didn't really have to. There was no point in beating around the bush anymore, besides I knew the answer to this question in my heart already.

"Yes," she said softly, looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Does he know all of his already? How did he react?" I asked, feeling slightly uneasy at his response. I had to know what he was thinking. I have to know how he felt. I had to know he wanted to me too and was feeling the same gravitational pull towards me that I felt towards him.

"Gabs, he knew the moment he saw you," Alice said looking up at me with so much emotion in her eyes that I nearly began to cry. "He wants you, all of you and all of the future you guys can have together. It's just, I want to warn you that it's not easy to give up everything and everyone for this life. Bella knows firsthand how hard it is, not to mention how painful being preggers with a vamp/human hybrid baby can be." At this point Bella, Nessie and Alice began to chuckle. I could tell this was an inside joke, and one I was probably not yet ready to be privy to.

"Ali, I love him. I know it's crazy and way too soon, but I do, I love him and I have no doubts whatsoever about it. Is this how it's supposed to be?" I questioned. I needed reassurance that what I was feeling was real. It felt far too good to be real.

"Um, Gabrielle, if you don't mind, maybe I might be the best person to give you advice in this area," Bella interrupted as she leaned in from the backseat. "When you guys touched, did you feel it? The electric jolt that lit up your entire body? Do you feel your body gravitating toward him without your permission?"

"H-how did you know that?" I stuttered. How could she know exactly how I was feeling?

"It's how I felt the first time I touched Edward. It's what I still feel with him every time we're reunited after a few days apart. He is the other half of me, and I think that Emmett may be the other half of you," Bella stated so softly and quietly.

I don't know how I missed it before, she was clearly a mom. She was all nurture and kindness and love. She was the mom I always wished I had, the one I dreamed of at night as a little girl. I hope Nessie knows how lucky she is.

"Ugh, ok enough with the sappy love shit! Now that's all out in the open, let's have some fun with Emmett. He still doesn't know I know and I'd like to fuck with him for a little while, if that's ok with you guys?" I asked, with a glimmer of mischief in my eye. I needed to lighten the mood a little in here. I'm all about sharing feelings, but it was becoming a little too _YaYa Sisterhood_ in here for me.

"Wow, you really are just like uncle Em. So weird, but I like it. I think you're gonna fit right in Gabs. Oh, and you may as well get used to the nickname, I got stuck with Nessie, you get Gabs!" Nessie laughed, lightly tapping my arm from the backseat.

Wow, that was the most she has spoken all day. And who knew she was such a little spitfire. I know I am going to like Nessie, especially once she fully warms up to me.

I know their secret and am surprisingly okay with it. I know I should be worried, or scared, or hell probably running and screaming for my life, but I can't help it. My gut is telling me this is right, and I always follow my gut.

Now for some fun with my newfound information. I needed to know what their abilities were so I could determine the best way to get under Emmett's skin… this was going to be good!

"So, Alice, I noticed you didn't say anything about Emmett having powers. Does he have some special abilities or something?" I asked, hoping to gather some information I could use in my upcoming prank.

"This is going to be so good, by the way!" Alice exclaimed in response to my question. I guess she already saw the outcome.

"Okay, well he is the strongest of us all, and Carlisle thinks the strongest vampire he has ever met. He also has the usual gifts the rest of us share. Heightened senses, increased speed, and of course he's practically indestructible." She responded, once she stifled her fit of giggles.

Hmmm…heightened senses? I could totally use that.

We pulled up to the University entrance and parked while we waited for the guys to meet up with us. While we were waiting a group of guys wearing Greek Letter shirts strolled by, and did a double take as they glanced in the window. I guess seeing a car full of beautiful women wasn't a common occurrence here.

"Hey ladies! If you don't have any plans for tonight you should stop by Beta Phi Chi. There's a pretty cool welcome party going on and we would love to have you come on by" the tall lean one said as he leaned into the rear passenger's side window to speak to Nessie. Clearly he was enthralled with her beauty and stared at her for longer than was socially acceptable.

"Umm…sure?" Nessie answered, though it came out as a question. I guess she wasn't used to the attention, though I can't see how. She's stunning, but growing as quickly as they say she did, she must not have gotten out much.

"Perfect!" tall, dark, and gangly exclaimed as he rattled off directions to their house and ran back to his friends to probably recount his "mad flirting skills." I had to stifle a giggle that bubbled up in my throat at my mental berating of the love struck guy.

Just as the guys rounded the corner out of the university gate, a huge silver Jeep Wrangler pulled up right behind us and parked. I just knew it was Emmett's car, it suited him perfectly. I hopped out of the LR3 and ran back to fill the guys in on the plans for the evening.

As I reached the driver's side window, I could see the sly smirk on Emmett's face, and felt the wetness begin to pool between my thighs. The things this man could do to me with a smile only made me ache impatiently for what he could do with other parts of his body.

I stood on my toes and was barely able to reach up to tap on the window to get Emmett to roll it down, though at this point I know he could probably hear me with it up.

"Hey, nice Jeep!" I yelled up to him. "Follow us; some guys in Greek letter shirts were nice enough to give us directions to their house. Try and keep up," I finished with my sexiest smirk and I turned to walk back to my car, adding a little extra swivel to my hips along the way. I could feel Emmett's eyes caressing my curves, and if he was going to look, I was going to give him a good show. Plus, I am getting the distinct feeling that Emmie is an ass man.

As I reached the handle of the SUV, I turned and whispered so low that I was barely able to hear myself, "By the way, I know" to Emmett and hoped that would be enough to get his mind racing.

I still had a few questions for Bella on the ins and outs (pun intended) of the whole vampire/human _relationship_, and I figured the ride to the frat house would be the best time. I was sure, with the way a simple look from that man could make me feel that it wouldn't be long before our physical relationship progressed.

"So, Bella, I have a really awkward question to ask you. Um…how does it work, the whole human/vampire sex thing, exactly?" I asked, embarrassment coloring my cheeks. I didn't usually blush, but asking a near stranger, who happens to be a vampire about sex was an odd situation, I don't care who you are. A few minutes of silence followed my question. I continued to drive along in silence, not sure if I had offended her with my extremely personal inquiry.

"Well, it works just like any other sexual relationship, except the vampire has to have extreme self control. I don't know if you realize, but we are all exceptionally strong and Emmett more so. I could easily break your arm with a flick of my finger." Bella explained.

"So how did you and Edward…you know?" I asked. I needed to know if this was a possibility and soon. I don't know how much longer I would be able to resist tearing Emmett's clothes off and … but I digress.

"It took a lot of trust and time for us. I'm not sure to this day really how he did especially since I now know the kind of strength he had to reign in during…well you know" Bella finished. I swear if she could blush she would have been the color of a tomato by then.

"Um…do you think Emmett has that kind of self control?" I asked. I didn't mean to come off as a desperate horny co-ed but, who am I kidding, I was.

Bella and Nessie exchanged concerned glances and answered in near perfect unison, "No."

Well that took the wind out of my sails. I would be lying if I said I wasn't plotting a way to get Emmett naked and alone tonight, but if it meant imminent death, I would definitely have to reconsider.

_But what a way to go._

"Well, um, maybe?" Alice answered in a voice so low I almost didn't hear. "I didn't mean to pry but I saw what you were thinking and it caused a vision and, well, it definitely didn't end in dismemberment, or death." Alice finished with a smirk and a knowing glint in her eye.

Score! I was totally going to tame that bear tonight.

We reached the party nearly half an hour later, parked the cars about a block away and piled out waiting for the boys to catch up to walk in with us. As the guys caught up, the couples began to pair off, Nessie and Jake, Bella and Edward, Jasper and Alice, and lastly Emmett and I.

As I saw him sauntering over to me it took all of my restraint not to try and tackle him and have my way with him in the backseat of my new SUV. I'm pretty sure that's not what daddy intended the folding rear seats for.

"You mind telling me what that was all about back at the gate?" Emmett whispered in my ear as he reached me. He was standing so close and I inhaled deeply reveling in his amazing scent. He was all woods and dirt and musk and fresh streams. It was earthy and clean and absolutely delicious.

"Alice told me your little secret," I whispered back. I figured I would take advantage of his close proximity and licked his neck from his shoulder to his ear. I heard a low rumble begin in his chest and it reminded me of a wild untamed grizzly. To say it turned me on was the understatement of the century.

He pulled back, eyes wide with what appeared to be fear and traces of insecurity. He looked worried that I wouldn't accept him now that I knew what he was.

He was so wrong.

"Don't look so scared, Emmie. _I'm not_" I added, looking up at him through my lashes, trying to convey my complete trust, acceptance, and love to him. I never wanted him to feel that I didn't want him, all of him, just as he was. His next move was rather unexpected, but totally Emmett.

He wrapped one of his large arms around my waist and swept me up in the warmest embrace, before throwing me over his shoulder and slapping my ass. I began to giggle at how silly he was being and he took off running to catch up with the others. He still hadn't responded to my confession, but based on his current mood, I wasn't worried.

"Hey, where are your keys?" he asked me as we were mere steps from the group.

"Um, in my bag, why?" I asked. I was officially confused. Here I had just told him that I knew his deepest secret and not only had he not responded to my revelation, I was currently dangling over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

He reached in my purse, grabbed my keys and called out to Edward, "Hey! Catch! You guys take the cars home, we'll see you tomorrow. Gabs and I have some talking to do." He threw my keys to a shocked looking Edward and turned to leave without waiting for a response.

I threw a crooked smile and a wave and the rest of the group as he took off at a jog down the street towards the school.

"Um, Em… it took us half hour to get here by car. It's going to take us all night to get back to campus, why did you give up the keys to my car?" I asked. I was more confused and beginning to worry. I needed to know what he was thinking.

He finally stopped and placed me gently on my feet in front of him. He looked into my eyes and I saw then that he wasn't panicked, or scared, his eyes were filled with lust and desire. The intensity of his gaze caused the now familiar pooling of wetness between my thighs. He closed his eyes, and I heard him inhale long and slow as he closed the distance between us, a sexy grin appearing on his face.

"Gabrielle, I know this is moving way too fast, but I swear I'm in love with you, and I don't think I can stop myself from being close to you right now. I need to be as close as you will let me be" Emmett said as he leaned down and captured my lips with his.

The kiss was like nothing I had ever experienced before. There on a quiet, dark, Hanover street, I felt my knees buckle and my heart stutter for the first time. I wrapped my arms around his massive biceps and tried to pull him even closer as he deepened the kiss. His tongue was begging for entrance to my mouth, which I happily granted, and I felt his hands slip down my back to cup my ass as he ground his rock hard erection into me.

I nearly fainted from excitement and pleasure at feeling what I did to him. We needed to move this indoors and soon before we were arrested for lewd conduct in public. I reluctantly broke the kiss to let Emmett know we needed to head back to campus.

"Mmmm… Emmett," I moaned as I broke us apart, his hands still cupping my ass. "I think we need to head back before this gets any further. And you still haven't told me how you plan on getting us there." I said, slightly frustrated by the possibility of having to wait longer than necessary to get him into bed.

"You trust me right babe? I mean you trust that I wouldn't hurt you in any way right?" Emmett asked. His eyes searching mine for any sign of distress.

"Obviously. I'm on a secluded dark street with an indestructible vampire, whose face I just tried to suck off. I think it's safe to say that trust is not an issue here. Why?" I replied, my sarcasm returning along with the rest of my brain function now that there was some space between us.

"Then climb on" he said with a sexy smirk as he held his arms out to me. I wasn't sure if he meant we were going to have sex right here but at this point I was down for anything as long as he kept looking at me that way.

As I climbed into his arms, he wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as I faced him. Our faces were merely inches apart and I could smell his sweet breath on my cheek as he leaned in to give me the sweetest kiss on my temple.

"Hold on tight, sweet cheeks. I'm going to run us back to my place. Um, if you get motion sickness, you may want to close your eyes." He said into my hair as he took off running. I don't know for sure what it feels like to ride a bullet as it is fired out of a gun, but I'm pretty sure this was pretty close.

I could barely contain my laughter as he ran us at top speed back to campus. I was filled with pure joy and the twinge of fear of being caught only enhanced the experience.

_I could totally get used to this!_

He slowed to a walk as we neared his residence hall and his grip on my lower back lightened and he began making soothing circles as he carried me the rest of the way to his room. We must have looked a sight to any passersby but I didn't care. It was a sweet and intimate embrace that had nothing to do with sex, and in that moment I knew I would give up everything to be with this man for eternity. I wanted this life and I wanted him.

He set me on my feet as he turned to close and lock the door to his room. We were finally alone, and though we had only known each other a matter of hours, it felt like we had been waiting forever for this exact moment.

EmPOV

She was finally standing in my room, and I couldn't resist touching as much of her as she would allow for as long as she would let me. I didn't realize how long I had been waiting for her, for this. I was no virgin, by any means, but I had never felt this intimate with anyone before.

_Only her, always her._

I reached out and stroked her cheek lovingly with the back of my hand as I leaned in to capture her full soft lips. I immediately deepened the kiss, begging her for entrance as my hands began to roam and memorize her soft supple body. Her curves were made to bring men to their knees, and despite being a vampire, I was not immune.

The soft moans and whimpers she made as the kiss turned from smolderingly passionate to desperate with need only drove me further in my quest to conquer her body. From the moment I laid eyes on her I have wanted to claim her as mine, mind, body, and soul and I intended to do just that.

I lifted her into my arms and laid her gently on my bed as I began to undress her, careful to be gentle. She was a strong woman, but still such a frail, fragile human. I would make sure I never hurt her that I never caused her anything but pleasure. I was finding it surprisingly easy to be careful with her. My strength, which I usually had difficulty reigning in, didn't seem to be an issue in this moment with Gabrielle.

We continued to kiss passionately as her hands slid up my chest and over my shoulders to remove my leather jacket. I had her scarf and jewelry off at this point and I was rubbing my hands up and down her sides, grazing the sides of her breasts. She reached behind me and pulled my shirt over my head, breaking our kiss for this first time since we entered the room.

I was finally able to stare into her eyes, and the look of pure, unadulterated lust staring back at me was overwhelming. I saw something shift in her eyes at that moment. This was no longer soft and sweet exploration, she wanted me, her way and by God I would not deny her.

She pushed against my chest with her soft little fists and I acquiesced, lying back on the bed. She straddled me and began kissing down my chest and stomach to the top of my jeans, looking up at me through her long dark lashes. I couldn't help but smile, thankful that I had gone commando once again…less clothes to remove.

Gabrielle stood up then and began removing her jumper, and if my heart still beat it would have stopped right then. The little vixen wasn't wearing any underwear! If my erection wasn't painful before, it was now.

"Perfect, you are so fucking perfect" I sighed into her as I reached out and wrapped my large hands into her long lush waves. I pulled her body to me and took her left nipple into my mouth and began sucking and nipping at her while I stroked and palmed her right breast. She tasted like sunshine and sugar and vanilla and heaven and everything else that was good in this world.

Her moans and sighs were becoming louder and I could smell her arousal once again. I couldn't resist the urge to trail my fingers down to her warm waiting core and finally feel her wetness and arousal. I wanted to feel what I did to her.

I slowly stood and shifted so that I was facing the bed and laid her on her back, with me hovering over her. I trailed my hands down her body, mesmerized by her perfection until I reached her warm wet core. As I pushed two fingers inside of her, we both let out an excited gasp of pleasure. She was so tight and warm and wet I thought I would climax from just touching her. Her soft sounds spurred me on and I knew I would bring her pleasure as many times as possible tonight. I would worship at the alter of Gabrielle forever to hear her make those sounds.

"Mmmm… more please Emmett. You feel so good, ungh" she cried as I pumped my fingers in and out of her, matching the thrusts of her hips. I was in a daze and all I could do was stare at the beauty beneath me writhing in pleasure.

"Emmett, please! I want to feel you inside of me. I want all of you, please" Gabrielle pleaded with me. I looked into her eyes and saw just how badly she wanted this, and was filled with joy. She wanted me just as badly as I wanted her and I would give her anything and everything she wanted.

"Don't ever beg, you never have to beg with me baby." I said to her as I captured her lips again and let out a low moan from my chest as my aching member made contact with her hot waiting core. I positioned myself at her entrance and searched her eyes one last time for signs of fear or hesitation, but all I was met with was trust, love and desire. I pushed slowly into her and nearly came undone.

She was so much tighter and warmer than I could have ever imagined, and I wondered if I was possibly too big for her. I had to know if I was hurting her. "Are you okay baby," I asked as I leaned down to kiss her temple and stroke her cheeks. Tonight would be about her, and if she needed me to stop I could, I would for her.

"Ungh….Emmett stop talking and fuck me already!" she screamed.

_Well, that was not what I was expecting…_

Then again this was Gabrielle, and nothing she ever did was expected. She thrust her hips up to meet mine and slammed me deep inside of her as she let out a loud moan of pleasure. I had to grab her hips and still her movements or risk this ending far too soon.

"Fuck baby, you have no idea what you do to me. Are you sure that's what you want?" I asked, barely able to contain my excitement. I had to know if she really wanted me abandon romantic Emmett and let the grizzly out to play.

"Ah! Please, please more… harder…" she begged. I'm not sure what else she planned on saying after that, but I silenced her with a hard deep thrust into her at that moment. I felt her walls pulsing and clenching around me as her breath was becoming more rapid and shallow. She matched each of my thrusts with her hips and soon the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping and our moans and grunts of pleasure. I was getting close and I could feel that she was too.

"Emmett, Emmett…oh…ah…I'm gonna…" she screamed and I knew I had brought her to climax. Seeing her full, pouty lips formed in the little "o" of pleasure as she rode out her orgasm sent me falling over the edge moments after her. I thrust three more times deeply into her and released the most intense orgasm of my life. I feel to the side and brought her small body to lie on top of me, reveling in the warmth of her flawless skin.

As our breaths were returning to normal, I was suddenly struck with blinding fear. We hadn't used protection. Hell, I didn't even know what kind of protection a vampire would use, and this is exactly how Bella and Edward ended up with Nessie.

Shit! I know I want children, and I want them with her, but is she ready? Is it what she wants now? My mind began to race and I could feel the panic building in my chest as my cell phone rang on my bedside table. Gabrielle had drifted to sleep shortly after we finished and so I reached over to answer the call.

"Relax, she's on the pill and it appears to work against the venom." Alice chirped brightly through the phone. A huge wave of relief spread through me and I would have to find a way to thank my favorite sister for this.

"No need to thank me, and well done! You did much better than Edward did his first time. I'll let you get back to her, but stop worrying!" Alice chimed right before she ended the call. Wow, I hadn't even had a chance to speak!

_Rude much?_

I closed the phone and returned it to the table and just stared at the perfect being wrapped in my arms. I finally understood what Edward and Jasper were always getting on about. I would die for this woman, and I hadn't even known her for twenty-four hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: Nocturnal Omissions

GabPOV

I must have dozed off after the most satisfying sexual experience of my entire life. I had never felt that drawn to someone, and never had I asserted myself sexually the way I had with Emmett, and I was surprisingly happy about it. I felt empowered and sexy and strong with him, but most of all safe and loved.

I looked over to the man who had quickly become the most important thing in the world to me, and marveled at how peaceful he looked. His eyes were closed, his breathing was slow and even, and his lips were parted slightly making him look surprisingly sweet and vulnerable.

I leaned over and kissed his lips lightly, and felt him shift suddenly beneath me. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly. I must have woken him, but he seemed far too startled.

"You okay? I didn't mean to wake you, I just…well you looked so cute I couldn't resist and…" I trailed off at the look of pure horror that spread across his face. I'm not sure what was going on, but I was beginning to wonder if he thought this was a mistake.

"What the HELL!" Emmett yelled as he jumped from the bed and reached over to his bedside table for his cell phone.

Okay, totally not the reaction I was hoping for from him. I still don't get why he's having a major freak out and to be quite honest, he was making me feel a bit insecure about what just happened between us.

I gathered the sheets around my naked chest and sat up as he stood naked in front of the bed and hit the speed dial on his cell phone. I'm not sure who he was calling, but it better be fucking important. He was really starting to freak me out.

"Alice, why didn't you warn me?" he yelled into the phone. "What the hell just happened? Did I really just…" he trailed off, a look of confusion and concern coloring his face.

Okay, so apparently something was definitely up. At this point I was beginning to panic. Just as I was about to demand that he fill me in on what the hell his problem was, the door flew open and standing in the doorway was an extremely perturbed looking Edward.

EmPOV

The last thing I remembered was staring at Gabrielle sleeping peacefully in my arms after what can only be described as the most amazing sex ever…if I do say so myself. Next thing I know she's kissing me and telling me I must have fallen asleep.

SLEEP? Vampires don't sleep…hell I hadn't slept in nearly eight decades!

Not only did I not know what just happened to me, I couldn't understand why Alice wouldn't have warned me about this. This could have been dangerous for both me and Gabrielle.

I jumped out of the bed, reached for my cell phone on the bedside table, and hit the speed dial for Alice's number. I didn't bother with clothing, not that modesty was my main concern at the moment. As soon as she picked up, I began my tirade.

"Alice, why didn't you warn me?" I yelled into the phone. "What the hell just happened? Did I really just…" I trailed off. I couldn't bring myself to even say the words out loud.

"Calm down! You're scaring the daylights out of Gabrielle!" Alice yelled back. I hadn't even considered how my actions would look to her. Here we just had sex, and I jump out of the bed cursing and call my sister.

_Ughhh … so fucked up!_

Just as I turn to try and smooth things over with Gabrielle, the door to my room bursts open and standing there looking like someone lit his precious piano on fire is Edward.

_Great! As if things weren't uncomfortable enough, my brother is standing in my door while I'm ass naked on the phone with my sister while my girlfriend is naked and panicked in my bed._

This is getting way outta hand.

I quickly shut the phone on Alice, grab my pants from the floor and walk to block Gabrielle's barely covered body from Edward's view.

"Yes, please come in Edward, and thanks for knocking!" I say sarcastically. Seriously, he's a mind-reader, he should know to at least knock at a time like this.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward bellowed at me. I could hear Gabrielle's heart rate pick up at the tone of his voice, and that only pissed me off further. Its one thing to get all Emo-ward on me, but fuck if I'll let him scare my girl!

"Dude! I don't know what possessed you to barge into _my_ room, but if you think I'm going to let you scare the shit out of Gabrielle, you have another thing coming. Calm the fuck down and tell me what you want" I seethed back. My voice came out much lower and far more menacing than even I expected.

"Do you have any idea how panicked she is right now?" he said gesturing to Gabrielle who was still half covered with the sheet on the bed. "She's scared half out of her mind and you aren't doing anything to help matters, and what the hell is this about you sleeping?" Edward spat back at me through his teeth.

"Would anyone like to fill me in on what the FUCK is going on here?" Gabrielle barked over my and Edward's hushed conversation. " I may not be some supernatural being, but I'll be damned if you're going to have sex with me, have a freaking thermo-nuclear meltdown, naked may I add, and think I'm just going to sit here quietly and take it!" she continued, effectively getting both my and Edward's attention.

I turned around to finally face Gabrielle and the sight I was met with simultaneously turned me on and filled me with rage. Gabrielle was standing on my bed, fully naked for Edward and all the world to see, and waving her hands in the air during her little diatribe.

I've heard Edward compare angry Bella to an angry kitten, but Gabrielle was definitely no kitten. If I weren't so sure of my indestructibility I would have been in fear for my life. She was beyond angry, she was incensed.

Just then, as if this wasn't the most awkward moment of my existence, Alice, Bella, Jasper, Nessie and Jake all decided to walk in.

"Oh, Hell! Is there anyone missing?" I bellowed. My tone laced with annoyance. "Can someone call Carlisle and Esme, they're the only two of the family who _haven't _seen Gabs naked tonight! Fuck, can you guys GET OUT!" I yelled. I had finally snapped. The idea of Edward seeing Gabrielle in all her glory had already had me enraged. Having the rest of my family see her that way sent me over the edge.

I pushed Edward out of the room to the small common area and slammed the door in the faces of my very shocked family. I rested my forehead on the door and tried to calm myself before turning back to face Gabrielle's wrath. I knew I fucked up big time and I was not looking forward to seeing my girl upset.

As I finally decided to face the music, I felt a small tender hand on my shoulder.

"Baby, please talk to me. You're scaring me," Gabrielle managed to get out before a quiet sob escaped her lips.

I turned around quickly and crushed her to my chest. I had never meant to scare her in all of this, much less hurt her, and that's of course exactly what I had done. I don't know how I was going to get her to trust me again after this, but I'll be damned if I wasn't going to try.

"Shhh…its okay. I'm so sorry I scared you baby," I cooed into her ear as I held her tightly to me. I rubbed her back and shushed her until her sobs ended and her breathing returned to normal. Feeling her warm tears roll down my chest and her tiny body shake in my arms made me feel like my chest had been ripped open.

"What's going on?" she cried, though it came out sounding like a whine. "you can't just flip out like that and shut me out!"

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I was just scared." I responded softly as I placed my hands on her chin to lift her face, forcing her to see the sincerity in my eyes.

"Why are you scared? I am really confused, and as far as I can tell things went pretty well with us tonight, right up until your massive panic attack. I didn't even know vampires _could _have panic attacks!" she screeched. Her hands were waiving around in the air once again, and I couldn't contain the smile that began to spread on my face.

Even when she's angry, she's still the sexiest woman I have ever seen. It probably didn't help that she was still naked at the moment, and did I mention she has a great ass? God, I love her!

"And you better wipe that silly smirk off your face." she said as she rounded on me poking her tiny little finger in my chest, punctuating every word. Her other hand went to her hip, drawing my eye to the sexy way her hips curved into her toned, sexy legs.

"Um…is it safe to come in yet?" Alice asked through the door, breaking me from my reverie. "I would like to talk to you both about what happened, and I would _greatly_ appreciate it if we could _all_ be dressed for this discussion!"

As if she just realized she had been naked this entire time, Gabrielle looked down at her amazing body and looked back at me with what could only be described as mortification marring her beautiful features. She brought her hands to cover her chest and groin, but it was far too late for that.

"Sweet cheeks, my entire family have already seen all of that," I said, gesturing to her splendid figure. "There's no point in covering up now that it's just you and I in here."

"Ugh, you pig! Why didn't you tell me I was naked!" she yelled back at me as she frantically ran around the room putting her clothes back on.

"I assumed the breeze, and maybe my brothers' eyes all over your body might have alerted you to the fact that you were _ass naked_!" I yelled back. It wasn't my fault she decided to throw off the sheet, and I'll be damned if I take shit for that.

As she finished buttoning her jumper, there was a soft knock on the door, and Alice poked her head in with her eyes closed.

"All dressed?" she asked, opening one eye to look at Gabrielle.

"Ali, you already know we're dressed, come on in" I said, exasperation evident in my voice. Tonight had been an emotional roller coaster and I was in no mood for games. I needed answers.

Alice walked directly to Gabrielle, enveloping her in one of her patented tiny bear hugs, and then turned to unleash her wrath on me. "How dare you scare her that way? Of all the insensitive, horrible things you have done, this was by far the worst! I am so disappointed in you, Emmett." She shrieked at me.

_Ugh, why were all the women in my life so shrill when they yelled?_

"Ali, I didn't mean to scare her, I freaked out." I conceded. I knew I was wrong for scaring Gabs with my little meltdown. "And why didn't you tell me what was going to happen? Don't think I forgot about that shit!"

The sound of someone clearing their throat ended my and Alice's stare down. I turned toward the sound and saw Carlisle standing in my doorway. _I was totally joking about getting Carlisle to see Gabrielle naked!_

"Maybe I can shed some light on what's happened here tonight." Carlisle interjected. "If you'll all join me in the common room we can talk this through and come up with some answers." He finished as he gestured for us to follow him.

GabPOV

I was relieved to see Alice again, and for some reason her tiny bear hug gave me all the reassurance I needed that everything would be okay. As she and Emmett argued, I noticed one of the most handsome men I had ever seen make his way to the bedroom door.

He was tall, blond, slightly bigger than Jasper, and had the most amazingly warm smile I had ever seen. His eyes told me he was a vampire, but his warmth radiated throughout the room, not to mention his movie star good looks. If Emmett kept it up, I may have to reconsider my options.

"Maybe I can shed some light on what's happened here tonight." the man said, and his voice sounded deep and tender, like being wrapped in a soft, warm blanket. "If you'll all join me in the common room we can talk this through and come up with some answers." He finished as he gestured for us to follow him.

Well, this night couldn't get any worse, and answers were definitely in order, so I walked to Emmett and took his hand as he led me to the common room behind Alice. Alice danced over to take a seat on Jasper's lap in the overstuffed armchair. Edward and Bella were standing with Nessie and Jake near the entrance to the outer hall, and seated on the loveseat was yet another vision of beauty.

_I don't know how much more I can take of these vamps and their inhuman beauty. It's enough to give a girl a complex, and I _know_ I'm pretty freaking hot!_

At that moment I heard Edward snicker, and realized he heard what I had thought. I turned to glare at him, mentally warning him to stay the hell out of my head. He shrugged, and struggled to keep the smile from his face as he finally spoke.

"Gabrielle, I'd like to introduce you to our parents, for all intents and purposes. This is Carlisle, our father, and seated on the loveseat is Esme, our mother." He managed to say, keeping the laugh mostly out of his voice.

Esme rose from the loveseat and enveloped me in a soft, caring embrace. She smelled like warm spices and fresh clean linens. She smelled warm and safe, like home. Before I even realized what I was doing, I hugged her back.

"It's so wonderful to meet you dear. And my, you are even more beautiful than Edward gave you credit for." She said as she extended her arms to finally look me over. She shot a mock dirty glance over at Edward before turning back to me. "If I didn't know any better I would wonder if you were a hybrid like our Nessie."

"It's wonderful to meet you as well Esme." I said. I turned and extended my hand to Carlisle hoping I wouldn't offend him with the formality of the gesture after the hug Esme and I shared.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Carlisle." I said, flashing him my best smile. I had a habit of turning up the charm when it came to meeting the parents. If my mother taught me nothing else, she taught me how to make a good impression. He took my hand in his, and returned my smile with a blinding one of his own. Esme was one lucky woman!

"Edward filled me in on what happened tonight with Emmett," Carlisle began, and the most overwhelming feeling of dread spread through my body at that moment. It must have shown on my face, because he quickly interjected "not _everything_ just that Emmett slept at some point this evening."

"I don't mean to be rude, but why is everyone so hung up on Emmett sleeping?" I asked. I was tired of feeling like I was being left out of the loop, and I hate being the last to know something.

"Well, I'm surprised this hasn't come up yet, but vampires don't sleep. Not ever. That's why it's such a big deal that Emmett did tonight." Carlisle answered. He shot a glare at Emmett that seemed to resonate with disappointment.

I turned to Emmett, and he verified what Carlisle said with a simple nod of his head. His eyes were downcast and he was standing with his hands shoved in his front pockets. He looked so vulnerable in that moment, despite his size. He looked at me and remorse and sadness filled his eyes. "That's why I freaked out when you woke me up. I haven't slept in over eighty years, Gabs."

My mind was swimming with this new revelation. Not only did I have no idea how old the guy, vamp, whatever, I just slept with was, I had no idea he wasn't able to sleep. There was so much I didn't know about him, or any of this. Gah, how did I let things get so far and still know so little?

"You may want to take a seat, Gabrielle. There is so much information to go over, and you seem pretty overwhelmed." Carlisle offered, and he looked rather concerned.

I walked over to the sofa, opposite the loveseat where Esme had resumed her previous position. Carlisle took a seat next to her, and Emmett joined me on the sofa. I instinctively reached for his had for comfort, and felt him relax slightly as his big bear paw enveloped mine. No matter what, we were in this together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Sex and Candy

EmPOV

Feeling Gabrielle's tiny hand in mine made the fear subside somewhat as we sat on the couch awaiting Carlisle's assessment of this very bizarre situation. I looked over to her and while she appeared to be nervous, I could tell that she was trying to be strong for me.

I swear I keep finding new things I love about my girl.

"As I said before, Edward filled me in on what happened earlier, and I immediately began searching my texts for any mention of vampire's sleeping or any powers which would allow a vampire to be rendered unconscious." Carlisle stated.

He was staring at Gabrielle intently as he continued. "I couldn't locate any information regarding this so I contacted Eleazar and he informed me that he did come across a vampire who had the ability to not only render other vampires unconscious, but also to diminish their strength exponentially," he concluded.

I was speechless, which is saying a lot for me. Until this point, I hadn't once given any thought to how easy it was to be with Gabrielle. I knew I was being intentionally careful with her, knowing how fragile she was, but it never dawned on me just how easy it had been to hold her, touch her, and not feel like I was going to break her. All this time, she had been helping me to be with her. She really was made just for me.

"What does this mean? Not to be rude or anything, but I swear I am not a vampire, so how could I possibly have a power?" Gabrielle asked, skepticism coloring her tone.

"Well, often powers one will possess as a vampire manifest themselves while the person is still human." Carlisle responded. "Our Bella here, for example, is a shield. She can block herself and those around her from mental attacks, and as a human she was immune to Edward's mind reading and mental attacks from others as well."

Gabrielle just looked shocked. Finally! She finds out we're vampires and rolls with it, but tell her _she's _got a power and all of a sudden things are hard to believe. Incredible!

"But this just doesn't make any sense. I don't even know _how_ I made Emmett sleep or fall unconscious or whatever! What if I can't control it? What if I hurt him?" Gabrielle questioned. I noticed the panic begin to seep into her voice.

"Babe, this is me. Do you really think even if I had human strength that tiny little you could hurt me?" I cut in with a smirk and a wink, effectively preventing her from going into a full blown breakdown. I wanted to calm her fears, and if I'm being honest, knowing my girl could probably take me down was a little emasculating. I needed to reassure her (and myself for that matter) that I was able to protect her, no matter what.

"Gabrielle," Carlisle began, "I understand your fears, but as you can see Emmett is fine. I would, if you are willing of course, like to work with you on harnessing your power over time so that you feel more in control of it."

"Besides, Emmett needs someone who can take him down a peg. Being the strongest for so long has gone to his head, and it's nice to see that someone can put him in his place, finally." Esme interjected, throwing Gabrielle a sweet smile.

_Et tu Esme?_

I thought that she had forgiven me for all of the priceless art and furniture I had destroyed over the years, but clearly I was mistaken.

"Sweet girl, you are just what Emmett needs. You balance him out, and trust me he needs some balance," Esme said, throwing a glance my way. "Take some time to let this all settle in, and when you're ready you are more than welcome to come by our home and discuss this further. Our door is always open, and I will always be around if you need to talk." She finished as she crossed the room to envelope Gabrielle in a warm motherly embrace.

"Thank you." Gabrielle said quietly. She looked so small and scared and lost and it was killing me.

"Baby, look at me" I said as I lifted her chin to have her look into my eyes. "Everything will be fine. You never need to worry, I'm here to help you through this and so is the rest of my family." I said as I stared into her beautiful onyx eyes.

Just as I finished trying to comfort her, I noticed a wicked glint in her eye. She was feeling better, but the look she as giving me made me wonder what was going on in that pretty little head of hers.

I could hear Edward snicker behind me, and I knew he heard her thoughts. I never realized how much I hated his power until that moment. It felt like a violation to have him in her mind, hearing her thoughts when I couldn't. A wave of jealousy washed over me followed quickly by a wave of calm, courtesy of Jasper.

"Thanks" I mumbled to Jas, but traces of the jealousy still lingered in my tone.

GabPOV

_Whoa!_

Okay, that barely covers how stunned I am right now. I have a _power_. I don't even know what to do with that information, but I feel the fear and panic beginning to brew. What if I knock Emmett out and don't know how to wake him up? Hell, I don't even know how I did it in the first place! Carlisle and Esme's words helped to make me feel somewhat better, but it took Emmett to make me feel that everything would be okay.

I would take Carlisle up on his offer to work on my power, and I will practice on Emmett whenever possible. Rendering him unconscious when he least expected it would be pretty funny.

Just as I thought this I heard Edward snicker.

_Damn I keep forgetting his little power. Hey Eddie, mind staying OUT of my head. It kinda feels weird having you in here with me._ I thought, knowing he would hear me.

To be honest it felt less like an invasion of privacy and more like it was too intimate to have him in my mind when Emmett couldn't be. Like he was getting a piece of me that Emmett couldn't have.

I looked back to Emmett and saw the jealousy flash in his eyes, and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. I figured I could at least try and quell his misplaced jealousy, after all he had to know I was only his.

"Hey," I said grabbing his attention. "I was thinking about being able to drop you when you least expect it. Don't worry, there is no part of me that isn't yours, including my mind." I whispered to him as I stared directly into his eyes.

I heard a chorus of delighted squeaks and sighs from Nessie, Bella, Alice and Esme.

_Damn that vampire hearing_.

We both turned back to the group, and I decided now was the best time to address Carlisle's offer for help with controlling my power.

"Carlisle, thank you so much for everything, and if you don't mind too terribly I would love to take you up on your offer." I said to him, flashing him my biggest grin. I reached out to shake his hand in thanks, and he pulled me in for a sincere, fatherly hug.

_Huh, so that's what those feel like?_

"It's no bother at all, Gabrielle. How about you and Emmett come by on Sunday afternoon and we'll have our first session?" he offered. "I look so forward to working with you and learning more about your ability."

"That would be perfect. Thank you again, and you as well Esme. It was so wonderful meeting you both, in spite of the circumstances." I finished as I reached out and hugged her tightly.

"It was our pleasure dear." She replied. "Well, we better be off, and let you kids get back to, well, whatever it is you plan on doing. Keep out of trouble and we expect to see you _all_ on Sunday afternoon" she said with a hint of mock chiding in her voice. It was clear that she relished her motherly role in this wonderful, makeshift family.

With that Carlisle and Esme made their exit, and it was just us "kids" left in the boys' sitting area. I suddenly felt extremely tired, probably from all the emotional upheaval.

"Em, you may want to get Gabs off to her room. She's pretty tired, and emotionally drained." Jasper called over to Emmett.

Between Jasper being an empath and Edward's mind reading, I was starting to feel very emotionally violated. I'm not sure if this is something that you get used to, but I definitely don't like people voicing my thoughts and feelings for me.

I rounded on Jasper and began talking before my brain could grasp what my mouth was saying. "Listen, not to be a complete bitch or anything, I get your whole 'empath' thing, and Edward's telepathy, but unless _I_ say 'I'm tired' or _I_ say what's on my mind, I would _greatly_ appreciate it if you two would keep that shit to yourselves."

Everyone in the room stared at me in stunned silence.

_I may have crossed the line with that bout of verbal diarrhea. Oops!_

Emmett walked up behind me and placed a protective arm around my shoulders. He leaned in to kiss my temple and whispered in my ear "I've been dying to tell them both that for years."

"Whoa…no need to get all 'huffy,' just trying to help, darlin'. Besides, it's not like we can turn it off." Jasper countered. He looked pointedly at me before continuing, "Not unlike _someone_ else we know, the filter between brain and mouth isn't always fully functioning."

_Well I had that one coming. Way to get on the bad side of a freaking indestructible vampire, Gabs. _

_Great! Not only am I talking to myself, but I'm also calling myself Gabs now!_

I heard Edward snort, in a failed attempt to hold back his laughter at my current inner monologue. I felt a smile start to creep across my face and before long the entire room erupted into laughter.

"I'm so sorry you guys!" I managed to choke out between fits of giggles. "I get really snippy in stressful situations, and I guess I just took it out on you. I don't know if you can tell, but I kind of have a short fuse. I didn't mean any harm by it, really" I said, making eye contact with Jasper and Edward so they could see the apology was directed at them.

Edward just smiled in response, and once again, props to Bella. I mean, I can definitely appreciate a beautiful man when I see one, and he was truly gorgeous, especially when he smiled, but he still couldn't hold a candle to my Emmett.

Edward's lopsided grin abruptly turned sly, as he raised an eyebrow at my inner reflection on his outward beauty.

_Right, mind-reader. I really need to learn to edit my thoughts around this one. I wonder what his range is anyway, like can he hear me from like a mile away?_

"Um… more like 2 miles, give or take, if I'm really concentrating on you." Edward responded to my unvoiced question. He still had the sly smirk on his face and I could tell that he would not let me live down my commentary on his good looks.

That response garnered curious stares from the rest of the group. I really didn't want to have to explain to Bella that I momentarily ogled her husband, or to Nessie that I can actually thought her dad was beautiful. Ew!

_Ugh, filter Gabrielle, filter!_

"Okay, I think we have had enough 'family' bonding for one evening! What do you say you guys all stay here and Gabs and I will head over to the girls' room for the night? I would like to have some time alone with her, without _you _in her head" Emmett suggested, aiming the last part at Edward.

"Why am I getting blamed for everything tonight? You all realize that I haven't actually _said_ anything to deserve this abuse, don't you?" Edward replied with a pout. Well if you want to get technical, he more whined, but whatever.

"Well, instead of you two shagging each other senseless for the rest of the evening, why don't we have a huge slumber party in our common room?" Alice offered. "I'm sure Gabs has tons of questions for all of us, and what better way to get answers than over junk food and John Hughes movies?" she was practically shaking with excitement at her proposal.

I turned to look at Emmett, who appeared none to pleased with the idea of giving up sex for a night of junk food and 80's teen flicks, but I was actually kind of excited by the idea.

"What do you think Emmie? I _do_ have a ton of questions, and after our little workout earlier, I'm starved! Can we? Pleeeeaaassee…" I whined into his ear as I ran my hands up and down his chest. I looked up at him through my lashes and added the famous pout I inherited from my mother; I was pulling out the big guns and I hoped it worked.

Emmett groaned in defeat, and I knew that I had won this round.

"Fine, we can have a 'sleep' over, though none of us actually sleep. But do we really have to do the junk food?" Emmett whined and shot a pout at me that could rival mine.

_What's with these guys and their pouts? And why are they so damn appealing rather than disturbing?_

"What do you have against junk food?" I asked in mock horror. I may be small, but I love food, and more than anything I _love_ junk food.

"I guess there really is a lot you have to learn about us. Um, babe we don't actually eat, and the smell of human food is effing awful!" Emmett wrinkled his nose at the end of his response as if to emphasize how repulsive he found "human food."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense, I saw you eat my fries earlier tonight" I said in disbelief. How can they not eat? I mean I get the whole vampire, blood thing, but Nessie was definitely chowing down in the Pavillion and she's half vamp, right?

"Yeah, and speaking of that damned fry. I'll be right back" Emmett said as he ran off to the bathroom.

"Anyone care to explain what the hell that was about?" I asked in response to Emmett's abrupt exit.

"He's going to throw that up." Edward chimed in. "We can't actually digest food; we just have to bring it back up at some point or another. We sometimes ingest food to keep up appearances, but it is an all around unpleasant experience."

"Okay, so you guys just drink animal blood, then?" I asked.

"Yep!" Emmett answered as he returned from the bathroom looking relieved to have gotten rid of the french fry. "So, I say we move this party over to the girls' room, as Alice suggested and we can continue the Q & A there."

"Perfect, I could totally use a shower." I answered

Emmett leaned down and grazed his nose from my collarbone up my neck to my jaw. "I think you smell delicious." He said practically breathing the words into my ear and setting my heart racing. "I love them scent of you and me mixed together on your skin." He finished with a wink.

"Ugh, gross! Can you all _smell_ me? Like smell me smell me?" I asked, finally weirded out by one of their abilities. "Do I smell gross? Ugh, now I'm totally going to have a freaking complex!" I said, blushing for the second time tonight.

"Don't freak out Gabs," Bella interjected, trying to alleviate my embarrassment. "Yes we can smell you, but you don't smell bad or anything. Actually you smell kind of sweet like sugar and vanilla, but mixed with something kind of earthy. It's actually really nice." She said with a sweet, comforting smile.

"Great, I'm a line from a freakin 90's song. I 'smell like sex and candy'" I said with a groan. My little comment elicited snickers from everyone, and helped to even bring a smile to my face in the midst of my extreme embarrassment.

"Let's get going, its gonna be a long night, and we have to get Nessie and Gabs to bed at a relatively decent hour as we all have freshman orientation events tomorrow." Alice interjected. I could tell she was anxious to get the sleepover started, and who am I to postpone the fun?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8: Sleepover Scandals

EmPOV

Jasper, Edward, Jake and I packed an overnight bag and we were all headed across campus to the girls' dorm to have our "sleep"over. I really wanted to spend the rest of the night wrapped in the sheets with Gabrielle, but she knew how to get her way with me already, pulling out her adorable pout and officially claiming my balls.

We were walking hand in hand across campus and I couldn't help but trail slightly behind Gabrielle to get a better view of her amazing derrière. She looks amazing in her little shorts-jumpsuit thingy, and I have a feeling she knows it, judging by the way she is swaying her hips. I swear she's doing it on purpose just to tease me.

As we enter the quad nearest the girls' dorm, we pass by a group of drunken students, stumbling along and catcalling at the females they pass. As we get closer they take notice of Gabrielle and the rest of the girls in our little entourage and turn their lustful ramblings on them.

"Mmmm… hey beautiful. Do you have mirrors in your pants? Cause I can see my self in your jeans!" one calls out to Nessie as she walks by. Jake turned and squared his shoulders to the poor fool and nearly scared him senseless with just a glare.

I was so enthralled with Jake's display that I didn't notice one of the guys walking closer to Gabrielle.

"Has anyone ever told you, you look just like that Victoria's Secret model Svetlana? I have her picture over my bed, but I'd like to have you _in_ it" the drunken mess slurred into Gabrielle's ear. He was standing way too close to her for my liking and I could tell by her heartrate that he was making her feel uncomfortable and unsafe.

_No way in hell was some drunken, stumbling mess gonna make my girl upset. Not on my watch!_

I glanced at Gabrielle and saw the shock and fear register in her eyes as he reached out and grabbed a handful of her ass.

_Aw hell no!_

Before I even realized what I was doing, I reached out and grabbed the prick by the throat and lifted him about a foot off the ground. I immediately felt Jasper send a wave of calm my way and I loosened my grip slightly to allow him to regain some of his color.

I leaned into his face closely to deliver a very important message to him. "Never, and I mean _never_ put your hands on a woman who didn't ask you to. Do you understand me?" I practically growled at him. I was so angry that for the first time I could feel that Jasper's power wasn't having its full intended effect on me.

"Emmett, please don't" Gabrielle sobbed out. I turned to look at her and saw fear in her eyes, but what caused me to drop the bag of shit in horror was that it was fear of _me. _She was afraid of me and what I could do to him, and I realized that once again I was scaring her. I never wanted her to fear me.

"Babe, I wouldn't…I wasn't going to… I'm so sorry I scared you" I stuttered out as I walked over to her slowly, trying to alleviate her fears. The drunk and his friends all took their chance to scamper off into the night and I reached my arms out to Gabrielle to offer her an embrace. Always the hard ass, though, she cocked her head at me and put her hands on her hips.

_I know this look already, and it means that I'm totally in trouble._

"Emmett! What if you hurt him, that would totally put all of you guys into jeopardy. You can't haul off and kill every guy who gets inappropriate!" She wailed at me. She leaned in closer to me and whispered "Aren't you at all concerned with exposing your _secret?"_

Of course she was afraid of me exposing us to the humans around us. "You mean you weren't scared _of_ me, just _for _us?" I asked in disbelief as I gestured to my family. At some point I am going to get used to her surprising the hell outta me, but not tonight.

"Why the hell would _I_ be scared of _you_? Um…in case you forgot, I can totally knock your ass out if you get outta line." She replied with a smirk as she moved into my waiting arms and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist.

_And I'm totally forgiven!_

"As much fun as this little trip down jealousy lane has been, can we please get to the dorm to get our sleepover started?" Alice whined. Leave it to the pixie to keep us all on track with tonight's asinine activities.

"Alright, Tinks! Lead the way!" Gabrielle exclaimed as she jumped in the air. She was so cute when she was excited, and I loved the way the smile lit up her entire face when she laughed at her own jokes. The rest of the group joined in her laughter and we ran at human pace to the dorm to set up for the evening's festivities.

As we entered the room, Gabrielle called shotty on the shower, and I swear I feel a little more in love with her at that moment. While she went to cleanse the smell of "sex and candy" as she called it, off herself, I helped Alice to lay out the blankets and pillows on the floor around the coffee table, and dipped into Gabrielle's room to change into my PJs.

As I poked my head in her door, I realized that I was seeing her room for the first time, and took this opportunity to walk around and learn more about the girl who stole my heart.

_God, when did I become such a freaking sap?_

She didn't have any posters on the wall, but there were several magazines fanned out on her bed. _Vogue, Harper's Bazaar, Elle_, she was clearly into fashion. She had a few books on her desk, and a board of pictures of her in boarding school with what I assume were her friends. She looked so content despite the dreary weather in the photos. My favorite, though, was of her playing rugby. I knew she was strong, but I never would have pegged her for a tomboy at heart. I loved seeing my girl caked in mud pummeling some other chick, and it was by far the sexiest picture I had ever seen.

I walked back toward the desk and examined the framed picture of her parents on her desk. Her dad was a large man, he could probably rival me in the size department, and her mom looked very young and almost inhumanly beautiful in the photo. They were holding a silver rattle with a pink bow and smiling lovingly into the camera.

"That was probably the last time they were truly happy together" Gabrielle said, pulling me from my snooping session. "They didn't stay together much longer after I was born, but that picture helped remind me that they did love each other once. It came in handy during all the fights and bickering over the years." She said wistfully, and I could see the threat of tears in her eyes.

"So are you going to leave so I can get dressed or are you going to stay and watch like a perv?" She asked, the twinkle returning to her eye as she gestured to her towel covered body. There was no way in hell I was missing a chance to see her naked again, no matter the circumstances.

"Okay it was silly of me to give you an option. _Leave so I can get dressed_." Gabrielle demanded and gave me that look you get from your mom when you know she means business.

"Fine, but I _will_ be seeing that beautiful body of yours sometime tonight. You can count on it" I replied with my best goofy grin. I could tell that she loved my dimples as much as countless other women did, and I filed that information away for a later date.

I made my way out to the common area with the rest of my family and Bella and Alice were arguing over the movie we would be watching. By the horrible stench in the air, I could tell that the refreshments had been brought in for the human contingent of our little makeshift crew.

There was pizza, popcorn, peanut butter cups, gummy bears, sour worms, _Nestle Crunch Dibs,_ French fries covered in cheese and some kind of awful brown gravy, and potato chips. Ugh, those fries had to be the most vile things I have ever seen or smelled, I couldn't imagine anyone eating them, except possibly Jake. Jake would eat anything.

"Gross, Jake! Are you trying to find the most disgusting food combinations to shovel into your pie hole?" I growled at him.

"Don't growl at me, _Emmie_." Jake retorted playfully. "Those fries are for your lady, not me." He finished, barely able to withhold the snicker bubbling up in his throat.

_Are you serious? My Gabrielle was going to eat that atrocity!_

Just as I was thinking there had to be some mistake, Gabrielle sauntered into the common area and eyed the food selection. "Mmmm… Disco Fries, how did you guys know? These are my absolute favorite!" she exclaimed as she reached down and forked a huge helping of the demonic concoction into her mouth.

"You know, for such a small girl, you sure eat some of the most ridiculously disgusting things and in surprisingly large quantities. Where the hell do you put it all?" Jasper asked from across the room, his face twisted with disgust.

Gabrielle just smirked and forked another helping of the fries into her mouth in response.

"Okay, enough teasing Gabs about her food preferences. Bella and I can't agree on a movie choice so we're putting it to a vote. Either _Pretty in Pink _or _A Knight's Tale._" Alice cut in.

"_A Knight's Tale"_ Gabrielle, Jasper, Jake, Alice, Edward and I all said in unison.

"It's settled then!" Alice said with a smirk, clearly gloating over her victory. "We'll watch the movie then play a round of Truth or Dare to give us a chance to learn more about Gabrielle and vise versa."

We settled on the floor and Gabrielle snuggled close to me as she grabbed a handful of popcorn and mixed them with the little candy covered ice cream balls. I will never get used to her human eating habits, and the thought made my mind wander to what kinds of things she would crave as a vampire some day. I felt a shudder ripple through my body at the thought of the strange combinations she would come up with once she was changed.

I found myself getting into the film, and had to admit that it was one of my favorites. I know it's not historically accurate, but who can hate a film that mixes jousting and rock music? Medieval knights and _Queen_? That's classic, and I may detect a hint of a pun there!

Gabrielle appeared to be enjoying the film nearly as much as I was, so I leaned over to ask her which part of the story was her favorite.

"Well, aside from the insane hotness that is Heath Ledger, I love Watt. Most people don't get it, but I think he's adorable and absolutely hilarious!" Gabrielle replied, with a giggle. "I also love Jocelyn. I love how strong she is, and how she pretty much owns William, but was willing to give up everything for him."

"Hmm." Was my reply. I knew what William was going through. Whether she knew it or not, Gabrielle owned me completely. I would do anything for her, much the same William would have for Jocelyn. Her statement, however, made me happy to know that she would possibly be willing to give up everything for me.

We finished watching the film in silence, and when it was over, and Gabrielle, Jake and Nessie had their fill of the junk food, we dove into a game of Truth or Dare.

"Since Gabrielle is the new kid, no offense, we should let her ask first." Nessie offered.

"Okay, I choose Edward!" she said with a wicked glint in her eye. I glanced over at Edward and saw he was mirroring her expression, and I couldn't help the wave of jealously that flared in my chest.

"Truth or Dare, Edward?" Gabrielle nearly purred at him.

_What the fuck!_

"Umm…truth?" he answered, though it came out sounding like a question.

"How often has Emmett gotten jealous tonight?" she asked and fell over laughing.

"Haha….well including just now, quite a few times actually!" Edward replied, laughing heartily through his response.

"Yeah, I thought so. Absolutely no trust in this relationship. You would think after all the time we have been together, he would know me well enough to know I would never!" she said in a mock hurt tone. She turned to look into my eyes, and I could tell that little show was her way of acknowledging my annoyance at Edward's connection to her, but showing me that it was nothing to be jealous of.

"Yeah really cute you guys" I grumbled as Gabrielle wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and began planting kisses along my neck. If she was trying to make it up to me, this was a good place to start.

"Well, it appears to be my turn, so truth or dare Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Umm….mmmm" I moaned, forgetting the question instantly as Gabrielle pulled my earlobe through her teeth. "what was the question again" I asked, as my eyes rolled in the back of my head. She was definitely forgiven, hell I couldn't even remember what she had done.

"Truth or Dare…remember, we're playing?" Edward asked, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

"Yeah, yeah..truth." I replied not thinking. I could feel a groan begin to form deep in my chest, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could have Gabrielle attacking my neck with her kisses before I excused us to her room.

"What? You never choose truth!" Bella exclaimed pulling me from the bliss that was Gabrielle's hot wet kisses.

_Oh crap, what had I just done. My family has been waiting literally decades for me to choose truth, I can't even imagine the questions they have been saving up for this moment._

"Whatever your reason, you chose truth so here goes!" Edward yelled, and I could tell he was relishing this opportunity. I don't keep much from them, but I'm sure this would be something I didn't want to answer.

"Emmett, exactly how many women, human or otherwise, have you slept with? If you can remember your number before your change, include that as well." Edward said with a smirk. Alice, Nessie, and Bella gasped, while Jasper and Jake shook their heads and shot me sympathetic glances. This was going to be bad, really bad.

"Okay, well the human memories are pretty fuzzy, but I would say that altogether my number would have to be 50, give or take a few…" I trailed off as I turned to look at the look of pure shock mixed with jealousy on Gabrielle's face.

_Scratch that, this was going to be horrible._

"Let me get this straight," Gabrielle began looking down at her hands as she brought her knees to her chest. She looked so small just then. "I just slept with a guy who has been with _fifty_ women?" you could see the look of shame begin to mar her beautiful features.

"I'm suddenly pretty tired guys. Thanks for a great time tonight…I'll see you all tomorrow." Gabrielle finished as she stood and walked to her room, closing and locking the door behind her without so much as a glance in my direction. Her eyes never met any of those of my shocked family and I could see her pouty lower lip begin to tremble with the unshed tears in her eyes.

_This was beyond horrible; this was officially stage five apocalyptic._

"Edward, that was just awful. How could you ask that question and humiliate Gabrielle that way?" Alice screeched at him as she ran to Gabrielle's door and knocked softly begging her to let her in to talk.

I could feel the panic begin to set in, but it was quickly overshadowed by blinding rage. How dare Edward make Gabrielle upset. What the fuck was he thinking asking that question. Hell, what in all that is holy was _I_ thinking answering that question?

"Dude, you have about three seconds to explain, before I rip you apart and burn the pieces. For once, I am not joking around, Edward. _EXPLAIN! NOW!_" I roared. He was my brother, how could he ever think of doing something like this to me, to _us_?

"I wasn't thinking? You always joked with Bella and myself about being virgins in the beginning, I just thought it would be the same with you and Gabrielle, only, you know, the opposite…" he trailed off at the look of pure, unadulterated hatred in my eyes.

"Bells…I love you, but if you love your husband, you will remove him from my sight…NOW." I growled through clenched teeth. Alice was still begging Gabrielle to let her in, and I could hear muffled sobs coming from her room. The sounds of Gabrielle in pain brought me back to myself. I knew I needed to be the one to fix this, and she would not want an audience. I let out a strained sigh and turned to look at my family, my eyes softer in my resignation to a long night ahead.

"Listen, I need to talk to Gabrielle alone, and find a way to fix this mess. Could you guys spend the rest of the night back at our dorm instead?" I asked, my eyes pleading with them to allow me time alone with Gabrielle.

A chorus of "yeses" and "of courses" came from them as they stood, gathered their things, and filed out of the common room. Edward hung behind, and I could tell he was extremely ashamed of what he had done. Part of me wanted him to stew in it, but I knew he hadn't actually meant any harm in this, and I couldn't bring myself to hate my favorite brother any longer.

"Look, I really am sorry for all of this. I was just trying to be funny, and I didn't mean to hurt Gabrielle or cause a fight between you two. I know I haven't known her long, but I already really care for her. She is so good and honest, and has one of the funniest minds I have ever come across. Please, apologize to her for me. I promise I will find a way to make this up to the both of you." Edward offered. His eyes shone with unshed tears, and I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"I'm not happy with you right now, but it's my fault for answering that question and not thinking the consequences through. I know you didn't mean anything by it, but you definitely owe me BIG TIME for that stunt, bro." I said, allowing a small smirk to grace my face. This was my offer of forgiveness, and I knew Edward could see that.

"I'll just be going then. Let you guys have some time to talk this out. Um…I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow." Edward said as he turned to leave the room.

"Oh, by the way little brother" I called out just as he reached the doorway. He paused and turned to face me, anticipating what I would say next. "Leave the jokes to me from now on. We both know that you have the world's worst sense of humor." I said with a light chuckle. A smile spread across Edward's face and I could see some of the guilt wash away with it.

"Whatever man, just know that in situations like this flowers and expensive gifts work best. I may have no sense of humor, but you are shite in the romance department." He quipped back as he left the room.

I turned to face Gabrielle's door and could still hear light sniffles and hiccups. She was calming down, but I readied myself for a long night of groveling. Before I entered her room, I pulled up the number for Edward's preferred florist and ordered 12 dozen cymbidium orchids to her room. Edward did have a point about not being an expert in the romance department, and for once I was taking his advice. I also made a mental note to find the nearest jeweler and bring Alice along to ensure I got the perfect sorry-I-humiliated-you-in-front-of-my-family-by-being-a-man-whore gift.

Just as I finished that thought my cell phone rang, blaring Lady Gaga, _Love Game_.

_Alice_

"Yes, dear sister?"I answered in a sickly sweet voice. I still had no idea what to say to Gabrielle to make this situation better, and to be honest I was stalling for time.

"The jeweler is a great idea, but you better be ready to drop some serious cash. Gabrielle isn't your average girl, and she isn't like Bella, she has no problem with you spending your money on her. I'm free tomorrow after twelve which will give us enough time to drive down to the _Cartier _boutique in Boston. Gabs will love the Panthere de Cartier collection; they are her favorite animal…" She rambled and I disconnected the call. I know she meant well, but it was now or never with Gabrielle, and I couldn't put this off any longer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9: Quarels & Cartier

GabPOV

Ok, so I know I may be overreacting here, but holy embarrassing situation, Batman! How could I possibly sleep with a guy without knowing something like that? I mean, can you even get an STD from a vampire?

I could hear Emmett knock lightly on the door and beg me to let him in to talk this out. I have to admit that I was far from in the mood to give in and let him in so he could charm me with his dimples and make me forget why I was mad in the first place.

"Gabs, I'm not going to let you hide from me! I'm giving you 30 seconds to open this door, but either way I _am_ coming in!" Emmett bellowed from the common area.

_Oh no he did not just threaten me!_

"Who in the he-jeezie do you think you're yelling at?" I yelled back.

"Listen," Emmett began, his voice much softer. "We need to talk, and I won't do it through this door, and I _definitely_ won't do it loud enough for the entire floor to hear. Grow up and talk to me" he pleaded. I could hear the frustration in his voice, and I have to admit that it peaked my interest. I also have to admit that he was right, I was acting childish, and if I wanted to work this out, I would have to man up and open the door.

I found myself padding toward the door and turning the knob before I remember thinking to do it. I guess my body was more eager to fix this and make up with Emmett than my brain was.

I opened the door and returned to my spot on my bed without a word, and I could feel Emmett come into the room and take a seat on the floor near the head of my bed, with his back to me. I don't know if he knew or not, but not having this conversation face to face was probably the only way I would get through it.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I embarrassed you. I don't know what the hell I was thinking answering that question, especially with my entire family, who you barely know, in the room. I never meant to hurt you, you have to know that, right?" Emmett questioned. I couldn't see his face, but I could hear the insecurity in his words.

I looked over at him, and he was sitting with his back resting against my bed, and his left leg bent at the knee. His left arm and head were resting on his bent leg and his right hand was picking at something on the rug next to him. He looked so disappointed in himself. As angry and hurt as I was, I couldn't bear to see him like that any longer.

"Ugh, I know you didn't mean to hurt me, hell I'm not sure anymore if I'm mad at you or myself. I just feel like there is so much about you that I don't know, and we are moving so fast, and don't get me wrong I don't regret anything, but I feel so out of control, and hell yeah its kind of a blow to my ego that you have had so many _conquests_ and now I wonder if I was all that good, and if I'm just one more lay for you, but I know its not really like that, but I can't help but think…" I rambled and stuttered until Emmett finally turned and clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Damn woman! I have vampire hearing and I barely caught any of the jumbled mess you just word vomited on me!" he said with a grin.

I felt a grin begin to spread across my lips despite myself. My eyes caught his, and in that moment I knew none of it mattered. Oh, be sure that I was going to get the whole story behind each and every one of those 50 women, and he was definitely making this up to me, in a big, BIG way, but those were all formalities. He was forgiven in that moment when our gazes met and out hearts connected.

I loved him. I loved that he didn't let me get too caught up in my own shit, and that he didn't fault me for how I handled things. He was blunt and to the point, and there were no games and no manipulation with him. He was who he was and it was refreshing.

He slowly removed his hand from my face and revealed my huge grin.

"Look, I'm no good at this relationship stuff, I wasn't much for commitment in my human life, and I haven't had the need to even think about it since my change. You're the first, and only, person I have ever wanted to settle down with. I want to be with you, and I will do anything to make this work, but damn it I will not put up with you running from me every time things get rough. If you want to do this, let's really do this. You have a problem, you man up and you talk to me about it, you hear me?" he said as he gently cupped my face in his large hands.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to him, turning my eyes down to avoid his gaze. Here I was mad at him for having a past, but I was the one letting mine get in the way of what we might have. I always knew I had issues dealing with difficult situations. I tended to run or avoid them at all costs, a trait I got from my father, and I hadn't stopped to think tonight of how unfair it was to the people around me. I vowed to myself at that moment that I wouldn't run from this, I wouldn't run from him anymore.

"I don't want you to be sorry, babe. I just want us to have a chance, and I'm not a saint, and I definitely don't have a load of patience. Just be straight with me when you're pissed, and I'll make it better, cause God knows I'll be pissing you off left and right from now on." He finished with a sly grin on his face.

"How about we spend the rest of the night talking and getting to know more about each other?" he offered as he climbed into my bed along side me and curled me into his large cool chest. "I don't regret my past, and I don't have anything to hide so ask away. Besides, I want a chance to learn everything about you."

"I really like that idea, Emmie." I replied. Smiling broadly at him, and his ability to talk me down off the proverbial ledge once again.

"Okay, so what do you want to know, sweet cheeks?" he asked jokingly.

"50?" I asked softly. I started to avoid his gaze once again, and could feel myself begin to descent into self doubt, but quickly pulled myself out. I looked him in the eye and awaited his response.

"Well, look at me! Would you kick this outta bed?" he asked as he gestured to his large muscular body. I felt my eyes begin to travel down his toned chest and over his massive biceps as my tongue darted out to wet my lips. He was certainly a specimen to behold.

"I was joking, perv!" he called.

_Busted!_

"Seriously, I was a pretty rich, single dude as a human. I didn't have much family, and I was what they considered in that day 'eccentric.' " he chuckled, using air quotes to emphasize the last word. "I earned a decent living as an accountant, but I had an adventurous streak and it manifested in all areas of my life." He finished with a pointed glance.

"Oh…._oh! _I see." I replied when I finally understood what he meant.

"I liked to have fun. I liked to drink, gamble, hunt, and as you can tell by my mad skills, I enjoyed the company of a lady or two." he had a devious grin on his face as he looked to me to gauge my reaction. "50 may sound like a lot of women, but it was over nearly eighty years." He said and I could read the sincerity in his eyes.

"Since you know my number, what's yours?" he asked. I looked up and saw the hesitation in his eyes.

"Well, counting you…2?" I said, though it came out sounding more like a question. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks, and I buried my head into his chest.

"Hmmm" was the extent of the response from Emmett, and I could tell that was probably not good. "Care to tell me who the lucky bastard was?" he asked, and I could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"Do you really want to hear this?" I asked, giving him the opportunity to back out of this conversation now.

"I'm all ears, baby." He said staring intently at a speck on the wall on the opposite side of my bedroom. This was bad, very bad, but he told me the truth and I owed him the same.

"Ughh" I groaned as I covered my face in my hands. I know I promised no more hiding, but how in the hell was I supposed to tell my current _boyfriend_ about my first time. This was beyond awkward.

"Ok…despite what you may think based on my pretty forward nature tonight, I …you're only the second guy I've ever actually been with. I mean relationship-wise as well, not just, you know…" I trailed off. I don't know where this sudden bout of shyness came from, but at this point I was mortified. I felt scared, and embarrassed, and meek, and all things NOT me. This ends now!

"Look," I said with more conviction as I finally lowered my hands and met Emmett's gaze. "I didn't date much growing up, and even though I'm not conceited, I know what I look like. Guys were interested, don't get me wrong, but I knew what for and it consisted mostly of getting in my pants to say they banged Svetlana Yorksa's kid." I finished with a sigh.

Emmett began slowly rubbing his hand up and down my back in a soothing motion, but still had yet to speak, and I could tell that some of his jealousy had abated, and now he was just listening, hoping to learn more about _me._

"Well," I continued, "This past summer I decided to stay in London at the end of term. My mother was traipsing around Europe with her current _boyfriend_ and I wasn't up for being dragged from yacht to country estate being groped by his annoying, slimy son. My mom, not wanting to responsibility of actually dealing with me anyway, foot the bill to have me stay in a suite at _The Dorchester_ for the summer."

"I spent my summer days taking in the city, shopping (of course) and reading in little cafes. I spent my nights hitting up the best night clubs and bars London had to offer, and I made quite a few friends along the way. It was out at Rapscallion one night with Emma, a girl I met early on during my vacation, and I met _him_._" _I trailed off. It was difficult for me to talk about him, and what went on between us during that summer.

"Matt and I hit it off right away, and we bonded quickly over being American teenagers in London for the summer. We spent nearly every minute together over the rest of the summer, and as August rolled around, he told me he was heading back to the States, and I was obviously staying on in London. At some point over the summer I fell for him. He was sweet and funny and charming as all hell." I said, disgust slipping into my tone. The tension in Emmett's body showed me he picked up on my current change in attitude.

"Well, on his last night in London, we decided to stay over in my suite and have a romantic dinner. I thought I loved him, and he loved me, and he told me we would make it work long distance and go to the same college together the next year. We ended up having sex that night… he told me it would create a stronger bond for us." I snorted.

"Afterwards, he stayed ad held me through the night. He was gone in the morning when I woke up, and I assumed it was because of his early flight. I called him later that night, to make sure he made it home safely, and got the shock of my life when his live-in girlfriend answered his phone. He made it _home_ alright. Back to his life. It turns out I was just a fling on vacation." I finished. The tears, surprisingly, didn't come though.

I was no longer sad about what had happened, I was pissed. I was angry that Matt had taken from me something with his lies and deceit that I would have loved to have given to Emmett. I also realized in that moment that Emmett had never lied to me, even though his secret was far larger and held more consequences than Matt's did.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you for never lying to me, Emmett. You can't begin to understand how much that really means to me. I've been lied to too many times."

"I could kill him, you know…" he replied with a smirk on his face. "I mean, if you want me to" he finished as he looked down to meet my eyes. His expression held a glimmer of mischief and I knew that though he was joking, he really would do that for me.

"That's ok, Emmie. No need to get all cave-vampire on his ass." I giggled.

"You know, you don't have to put 'vampire' into every word that contains man, right?" he asked while holding back his laughter.

"I know, but its so much fun!" I laughed.

We spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms, laughing and talking. I learned that Emmett's favorite color was orange, and that his favorite food was grizzly bear. I learned that he loved video games and cars, and played the guitar, and thought of Edward as his best friend. I learned he had the biggest heart, and would do anything for his family, and that he was a prankster to the nth degree. He was funny, and sly, and charming, and beautiful, and perfect for me.

EmPOV

To say that I wanted to kill that little prick was putting it mildly, but of course Gabs would have none of it. I'm no saint, but I would never trick a woman into sleeping with me, especially not one as good and sweet and perfect as Gabrielle.

I spent the rest of the night holding her in my arms and learning all I could about her. She was stubborn and strong willed, but very fragile and still unsure. She loves all things high fashion, which I'm sure Alice will appreciate, but was also laid back and low-key.

I also learned her favorite color is gold, and despite her independent air, she longed to finally have someone she trusted enough to allow herself to be taken care of. I would definitely be that someone.

She finally dozed off around 3 am, and I spent the rest of the night just watching her sleep in my arms. She never complained of the cold, but I wrapped an extra blanked around her as she slept, and made a mental note to see if Edward still had the electric blanket he bought for Bella back in her human days. I wouldn't give up holding her all night, but no way was I having my girl cold either.

She finally woke around 8:30am in time to shower and get ready for her first day of classes, and I kissed her good-bye after I walked her to her first class and ran back to my dorm to get ready for mine. Edward was waiting for me in the common room when I entered.

"Hey, how did things go last night?" he asked sheepishly from the couch.

"No worries, little brother." I replied with a smile. "I did take your advice though, and flowers will be waiting for her in her room when she's done with her class." I finished with a laugh. Edward returned the smile I gave and the silent acknowledgement of the end of out row hung in the air.

I quickly showered ad dressed for my classes, and was glad that Edward and Jazz had all of them with me. Edward had decided that half dozen medical degrees was enough and chose business along with Jazz and I as a major this time around.

Of course we got loads of attention in all our classes, I mean no offense, but look at me (wink). I can admit that I used to love to stares from the ladies, and part of me still liked the stroke it gave to my ego. But I couldn't stop thinking about a certain dark-eyed beauty who I would rather stroke me in…_better_ ways.

Edwards, Jazz, Jake and I ended up back in our common room, playing Mario Kart as we waited for the girls to finish with their classes. I was just about to finally defeat Jazz, when Alice twirled in and unplugged my controller.

"Hey!" I bellowed out, earning a glare from Jazz. "What the French toast, Gidget?"

"We have a date, remember?" she chimed back.

"Um, either of you care to tell me what the hell is going on?" Jazz asked, and I could hear the annoyance in his voice at Alice's use of the word date.

"Oh, _Emmie_ and I have to take a trip to Boston to buy his, what did you call it again? Oh yeah, his 'sorry-I-humiliated-you-in-front-of-my-family-by-being-a-man-whore gift.'" She finished with a giggle.

"Right." I groaned. "And how much is this gift going to run me, exactly?" I asked as I stood up and gathered my wallet and keys from the table. I remembered Alice telling me Gabrielle didn't share Bella's aversion to expensive gifts. I was by no means hurting for money, I just can't remember the last time I bought someone a gift. That was something I usually left to Alice.

"Oh, just bring your black card." She replied. "We better get going. She'll want to wear it out tonight."

"Out?" Edward asked. "I didn't know we had plans for this evening."

"Yeah, we are totally going to have that night out with the group that Emmett and Gabrielle interrupted by running back to their room to hump like bunnies" Alice deadpanned.

"First, I don't hump, Alice, I lay pipe!" I replied to a chorus of laughter from the guys in the room. "Second, and this is no offense to anyone in this room, but there was no way in hell I was giving up the chance to have that insanely gorgeous woman writhing underneath me to hang out at some frat party."

"Ew, whatever Emmie." She replied, her face scrunched.

"So, where are we heading tonight anyway, short stuff?" I asked on the way out the door.

"Murphy's then maybe one of the local frats. This time, can you please keep your hands to yourself and try and let the rest of us have some time with Gabs?" she pleaded with me, and I could see in her eyes that she was dying to get to know my girl better. Who wouldn't, she was fucking awesome!

"Fine, tinks! I'll make sure we hang out with the family tonight. Let's get this show on the road, I have some serious bank to drop on my apology." I snorted.

The trip to Boston went by rather quickly, as Alice and I joked and laughed the whole way. Next to Edward, she was my favorite to be around. She was just so happy and full of life, and rivaled me with her quick sense of humor. We pulled up outside of the Cartier boutique and Alice led the way into the store and headed straight for the Panthere collection case.

"You could choose anything in here, and she would love it. She has a thing about tigers and panthers, and of course you know by now that she loves gold." Alice chimed. "I'll leave you to your selection, let me know when you're ready to go." She finished as she turned to walk to browse the diamonds.

"Wait!" I whisper yelled to her. "You mean you aren't going to tell me which one to choose? You always pick the gifts, how will I know I got her the best one without your help? I asked, feeling panic wash over me at possible screwing this up.

"I've done enough. Emmett, you have to know that no matter what she will love it because it is from you. Besides, like I said she is nothing like Bella. She would be pissed if she ever found out that you didn't actually choose her gift yourself." Alice replied. "if you're way off the mark, I promise I'll let you know, but you really can't go wrong choosing from that case, ok?"

I turned to glance in the case and there were pendants and necklaces, earrings and rings, and I felt lost. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and tried to picture what I thought would look best on my Gabrielle. I could see her, lying naked underneath me wearing the panther necklace with the large panther ring on her left pointer finger. Don't ask me why, but I just knew that was her.

I opened my eyes to ask the sales associate to bring out the two pieces, as Alice appeared at my side and whispered "perfect" into my ear.

I had the associate gift wrap the two items, and as I got my bill I looked to Alice's smug face and had to laugh. "You really weren't kidding about her having expensive taste" I laughed as I signed my bill. I noticed the sales associate blush slightly at the sight of my dimples and could help the smirk that took over at that.

"She's one lucky girl," she purred at me over the counter. Alice rolled her eyes and called that she would meet me in the car, while I finished gathering my purchases.

"If she doesn't appreciate this gift, give me a call, and I can show you some _serious_ appreciation." She grinned sexily at me and slid her business card into my hand. I had to admit, objectively, that she was a very beautiful woman, but held nothing on Gabrielle.

"Thanks, sweetheart" I grinned back at her, dimples on full display, "but I'm all set." I said with a wink as I walked out of the store. I deposited her card in the nearest garbage can on the way back to Ali's little yellow Porsche. I didn't have the same issue with women flirting with me that Edward had, I actually found it amusing.

"Ready to go, lover boy?" Alice asked as I slid into the passenger seat of her tiny sports car.

"Yeah, like I said to the horney chick in the shop 'I'm all set'" I said with a laugh. Alice cjoined in and we headed back home. As well pulled up outside the girls' dorm, Alice assured me for the hundredth time in the last few minutes that Gabrielle would indeed love the gift.

I thanked her for all her help, or lack thereof, as I climbed awkwardly out of her car and headed toward Gabrielle's room. The flowers should have arrived by now, and I hope I made a good choice with the orchids. Something about that flower just screamed Gabrielle.

I entered the girls' common area, and knocked lightly on Gabrielle's door. I know we had resolved everything last night, but the idea of giving her a gift as part of my apology was still causing me considerable stress.

I was rewarded with the most beautiful smile and hug from Gabrielle as she yanked the door open and tried to drag me in.

"I take it you got my flowers?" I laughed into her hair as I pulled her into my arms for a warm embrace.

"They are so beautiful, Emmie. Thank you!" she managed to get out between the kisses she was peppering my face with. If this was the reaction I would get every time I bought her flowers I would make sure to have a standing order with the florist.

"Well, babe if you liked that you're definitely going to love this" I said as I pried her off of met and set her on her bed.

"I'm so sorry for embarrassing you in front of my family, and I promise to try and think before I speak, but I can't make any promises" I said with a wink. "I got you something that made me think of you and I hope you like it"

I handed her the gift bags containing my purchases from earlier and studied her face as she read the name on the bags. The cutest smirk appeared on her face as she turned to look at me and purred "hmmmm, Cartier, my favorite."

She dug into the bags, tossing tissue paper everywhere around her room until she had the gift boxes secured in her hand. At some point, the gift bags were launched behind her head to a far corner of the room as well, and I couldn't restrain my laughter any longer. I'm guessing this is what I must look like at Christmas.

As she opened the boxes containing her necklace and ring a small "o" formed on her lips and her eyes darted to me and back to the jewelry again.

"Emmett," she whispered reverently "How did you know?"

_Know?_

"I have been drooling over these two pieces for months, but haven't gotten up the nerve to buy them. How did you know?" she asked again with tears in her eyes. I could see that she was overwhelmed.

"Well, Ali told me you loved Cartier and panthers, but…" I started but of course she interrupted me.

"Oh… Alice. I guess that makes sense." She cut in and I could hear the disappointment in her voice at the thought that I hadn't actually chosen the gifts myself. Once again, I would have to thank Alice for her foresight.

"Babe, Alice didn't pick these, as a matter of fact she wouldn't tell me what to choose even though I asked for her help. This was all me, and my amazing gift giving skills." I finished with a wink. "So I take it you like them?" I asked. I needed to hear the words out loud, just once.

"I'll never take them off, Emmie. Thank you so much" she sighed as she launched herself into my arms. I would never get tired of the smell of my girl, all warm and sweet, and I leaned in to inhale a large lungful of the scent of her hair.

"You may want to wear them tonight, according to Alice" I said, as I began kissing down the side of her neck.

"Mmm…how about right now. The ring, the necklace and nothing else" she said as she whipped her plain white t-shirt over her head revealing her perfect, uncovered breasts to me.

"Hell yeah!" I whooped back, adding a mini-fist pump for emphasis, earning a giggle from Gabrielle.

"Get over here, sexy" she purred at me as she began removing my shirt and undoing my belt, all the while never removing her lips from mine. I stood up and pushed her back to lie on the bed as I removed her fringed boots and rolled her black leggings down her toned, sexy legs.

Once again, I was rewarded with a perfectly naked Gabrielle. I don't know what this girl had against underwear, but I was definitely on her side in her war against undergarments. I began kissing up her beautiful legs toward her warm waiting center. The smell of her was absolutely mouth watering and I couldn't resist a quick lick of her with my tongue.

I was rewarded with beautiful soft whimpers and moans of pleasure from Gabrielle. I quickly shed my jeans and slid my body along hers on my way to capture her lips with mine as I slid slowly into her. We both let out a gasp of pleasure as we connected and I looked down to take in the necklace that I gave her around her neck and my mind wandered to the most important piece of jewelry I would give her one day.

"Ugh, Emmett….so good" she moaned, and brought me back to the heaven that I was currently in. She was running her hands up my arms and over my shoulders, and the feeling of her small, soft hands on my skin was enough to make want to come right then. I began moving slowly in her and her thrusts matched mine as we slowly kissed and nipped at each other. Our first time was pure lust and need, this time I was sure I made love to my girl.

"I love you baby, I swear I will always love you," I whispered into her hair as I rocked slowly inside of her, feeling her walls clamping around me. I trailed my hand down the side of her body so grasp her thigh and bring it up and over my hip, allowing myself even deeper into her. I heard her whimper softly and felt a stray tear land on the hand that was cupping her face. I shifted quickly to look into her eyes, startled that she was crying.

"Baby, are you ok? What's wrong, am I hurting you?" I asked, my words filled with fear.

"I'm ok, Em. I just am so overwhelmed. I can't believe how much I love you already… you're just so perfect." She said with a huge smile, as she reached up and placed her hand on my cheek. I turned my face to kiss her palm, and sucked her ring clad finger into my mouth. I couldn't help but answer with a dimpled smile as I removed her finger from my lips with a pop, and began to move within her again.

Her face contorted in pleasure as I brought her to her second orgasm, and her deep throaty moans and curses were driving me quickly to the edge. My girl had a filthy mouth, and I'll be damned if that wasn't the sexiest thing I had ever heard.

"Fuck…so close baby. You are so damn tight, and warm, and …" I trailed off as my orgasm rocked my body and I thrust into her quickly, riding it out. I held her tight as I came down from my high, and rolled over to have her rest her body half on top of me.

"I meant what I said," I began as I lifted her face to look at me. "I will always love you, Gabrielle." I said into her eyes, trying to show her the conviction of my words.

"Mmmm…you called my Gabrielle." She replied with a serene smile.

I couldn't contain my laughter at her response. Of course my silly girl would focus on that part! We laid together the rest of the afternoon, wrapped in each other's arms and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. This time, I knew it was my Gabrielle helping me to share in her tranquil slumber, and I welcomed the darkness without fear.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10: The Bitch is Back

**GabPOV**

I was awoken by a light, tentative tapping on my bedroom door. Emmett began to stir as well, so I slipped on the robe I keep at my bedside and covered Em's body on my way to answer the door.

"Hey" Nessie said sheepishly. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get ready together for tonight?"

"That sounds great, actually." I replied. As much as Alice and I loved the same designers, I was getting the sense that Nessie and I had more similar senses of style.

"Give me a few minutes to shower and meet me back here." I called out to Nessie as I turned to catch a glimpse of Emmett pulling on his jeans. _Damn, that is one fine man._

"Are Bella and Alice meeting up with us?" I asked Nessie as I cleared the Emmett induced lust fog that had taken over my brain. While I already loved Bella and Alice, part of me hoped I would have this time to just get to know Nessie a little better.

"I don't think so." Nessie replied. "I'm pretty sure they went to Carlisle and Esme's place for a bit before we head out tonight. Apparently our cousins in Denali have a new sister and they came down for a visit, and Mom and Alice decided to head over to welcome her to the family."

"Okay, I'm gonna hop in the shower, I'll be back in a sec" I called out as I ran to take a quick shower to wash the sex off of me. The whole time in the shower I was formulating my outfit in my head, and was beginning to get excited about going out with everyone tonight.

As I finished my shower, I toweled off and ran a leave in conditioner through my wet locks. I decided on a quick and easy ponytail for tonight, and blew out my bangs and swept them over my left eye, leaving some stray curls to fall around my face.

When I got back to my room Emmett was long gone, but he left the cutest note in his adorable chicken scratch letting me know he'd see me when we all met up later tonight. Nessie was sitting at my desk admiring the necklace and ring Emmett had bought me earlier today, and I couldn't help the smile that engulfed my face.

"These are stunning!" she exclaimed. "Uncle Em sure has good taste…who knew?" she said with a wink.

"Yeah, well by the looks of me he sure does." I deadpanned before we both burst out into hysterics.

Nessie and I spent the next 45 minutes talking, joking, laughing and playing make over with one another as we prepped for our first official night out. I loved being around Emmett and everyone else, but I was getting more and more comfortable with Nessie's whole being. I had a feeling she and I would become closer than anyone else. She seemed to really get me and didn't mind my quirks.

Nessie understood that I just loved quiet sometimes, or that even though I loved fashion, I was a tomboy at heart. She never pushed about make up or hair…she let me be me and I loved that about her. Not to mention she has a wicked sense of humor and was beyond open with me about everything.

At about 8:00 p.m. Bella and Alice finally came to hurry Nessie and I along so we wouldn't be late picking up the guys. Nessie and I were putting on our finishing touches and we turned to take in the girls' outfits.

I had decided on my black liquid leggings, a grey long sleeve pullover under a sleeveless dark grey hoodie and my black strappy Louboutins. I figured why not go comfy if we were only going to a local bar for a few beers anyway. In keeping with the theme of cozy chic, Nessie was in a pair of grey skinny jeans, a white tank and black sweater with her favorite black shoe booties. Bella was stunning as usual in a tiny grey long sleeve mini-dress black tights and black knee high boots, and Alice was adorable in her white halter and tattered jeans with her brown cowboy boots.

Despite the fact that we all looked great, I could tell that something was really bothering Alice.

"Hey Ali, what's wrong?" I asked. She looked as if she wanted to tell me something but was fighting herself. I can't imagine what it could be, but the look of distress on her face told me it couldn't be anything good.

"Umm, Gabs, I don't know how to say this, and I don't really want to say this, and I know how much you wouldn't like me telling you your future, but I feel like maybe you should be prepared, but I don't know if it's a good idea…" she rambled. Okay, this was definitely not good.

"Just tell me Al!" I finally grumbled.

"Okay, um we met our new cousin tonight" she said, using the cliché air quotes around the word cousin. "She came down with the rest of the Denali clan to meet our parents and Bella and I thought it would be a great idea to meet her as well since I knew you would want some time to bond with Nessie. Well, we figured since it wouldn't take the guys long to get ready we may as well bring them along." She finished with a sheepish smile.

Okay…I really don't like where this is going.

"So yeah, Carlisle and Esme introduced our new cousin to everyone and when she got to Emmett, something happened. Something bad." Alice continued.

"Alice, what happened?" I asked through the lump quickly forming in my throat.

"Well, our new _cousin_ fell for Emmett…hard. I had a vision when they met and she won't ever quit going for him, she thinks he's her soul mate and is determined to make him hers." Alice finished sadly.

Hmm… so some vamp thinks she fell for my man.

"Ugh! Alice! You scared the bejesus outta me!" I screamed in frustration. "Ali, I don't care if she's in love with him, he's in love with me and no amount of her chasing him is going to change that." I finished.

I'm not a naturally cocky person, but I am relatively confident, and more so in Emmett's feelings for me. We are meant to be together, and I have no problem fighting for my man.

"But Gabs… when I say she'll do anything to get Emmett, I mean anything, and I didn't see it ending well…" Alice began but trailed off as her eyes glazed over.

"Nevermind!" she chirped brightly when she came back from wherever she just spaced out to.

"Okay, care to fill me in on your sudden, and might I add ridiculous, change of mind?" I asked as I grabbed my purse and keys and headed for the common room door.

"I just hadn't factored in your resolve to fight for Emmett before, so my vision changed. You're right, you and Em are going to end up together no matter what." Alice said confidently.

"I could have told you that Aunt Alice, and I'm not even psychic" Nessie chimed in. "Gabs here is a fighter, there is no way she would let anyone take Uncle Em from her without putting up at least a fight."

"Thank you Ness…at least someone here really gets me" I said with a hint of fake insult.

"Oh puh-lease Gabs…like you're really upset" Alice chimed back causing all of us to laugh.

"So who is the wanna be home wrecking vamp slut anyway?" I asked as we piled into my LR3 and headed over to meet the guys at the bar.

"Her name's Rosalie, and she was turned by Irina about 4 years ago when she found her dying in an alley in Rochester, NY." Bella answered. "She's had a rough time adjusting, and I think she may be clinging to the idea of Emmett as her soul mate as a way to make herself more comfortable with this new life."

"Oh" was all I could manage.

As we pulled up outside of the bar, I couldn't think of anything else but getting to Emmett. We parked the car around the corner and walked arm in arm to the bar chatting and laughing, but my mind was still on this Rosalie. I wanted to know everything about her and why she felt she had to have my man.

As we entered the bar, it didn't take much time to find our boys. They were posted up at the bar, pretending to drink beers and were surrounded by every girl in the place. Emmett was charming the panties off the crowed with his boisterous laugh and huge dimpled smile, while Jasper and Edward looked uncomfortable and Jake looked drunk and amused.

The sight of Emmett's smile brought the biggest toothy grin to my face and the reassurance that no matter what I would fight for him. I felt myself walking toward him before my mind gave my feet the memo, and he must have noticed my movements because his eyes locked on mine and the room fell away.

As I reached him I noticed the jealous stares of the women surrounding him as he turned the full force of his mesmerizing smile on me and me alone.

"Excuse me ladies," Emmett says to the crowd of now cranky co-eds, without looking at any of them in particular.

"Hey gorgeous…I see I can't leave you alone for a second without the hyenas descending." I laugh as he reaches me and wraps me in a huge warm embrace.

"Huh, really? I hadn't noticed." He replies as he looks deeply into my eyes and pulls me into a breathtaking kiss.

"Mmmm…I take it you missed me then?" I giggle as I pull back from him and place my hand on his cheek.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He says emphatically. "I had the strangest afternoon."

"Yeah, Alice filled me in on your new 'girlfriend.'" I say through giggles at my use of air quotes. I was definitely beginning to pick up a few of Alice's little quirks.

"You mean you're not mad at me?" Emmett asked. I finally noticed the apprehension and fear in his eyes, and it dawned on me that he was afraid I would be angry at him for Rosalie's insane infatuation.

"Babe, why would I be mad at you? You didn't ask her to loose her ever loving mind and fixate on you. You didn't give her the idea that you wanted her back. You did nothing wrong and I am _not_ mad at you. Rosalie, on the other hand, better watch her back." I finished. It may have sounded as if I was joking, but I was serious with my warning.

"Thank God!" Emmett exclaimed before he picked me up and swirled me around. "Since I can't get drunk, how about I buy you a few drinks and see what my girl is like tipsy?" he whispers in my ear as he leads me to the bar.

"Sounds great, but I'm warning you now I'm a feisty drunk." I reply.

We walk over and join the rest of the group at a table they have secured along the far wall, and Emmett and Jake headed to the bar to pick up drinks for Nessie and I, though I can see the disapproval on Bella and Edward's faces at Nessie's decision to drink.

"Oh come on!" Nessie pleads. "I'm in college, I'm _supposed _to drink underage. Besides, you guys are here and nothing is going to happen to me. I promise not to get too drunk. Please? I just want to know what its like, if it even has an effect on me at all." She finished. Her large brown eyes were glistening and her lips were in a full pout. It appears the pout was definitely a Cullen trait.

I could see Bella's eyes soften moments before Edward gave in and gave their consent. It was perfect timing as Jake and Emmett returned with three beers and three shots for us mortal (and semi-mortal) folks at the table.

"I propose a toast," I said as I raised my shot glass, not bothering to ask what it was. "To new friends, family, and getting fuck drunk!" I yelled as Nessie, Jake and I slammed back our shots.

Bella smirked at my antics, but I could feel Edward glaring at me for corrupting his precious daughter. _Uh-oh, maybe too far?_

"Oh calm down Edward, she's just having fun, and besides, you know it was a joke just to get a rise out of you." Alice giggled as she pulled on Edwards sleeve to get him to finally look at her.

He finally tore his gaze away from me and smirked at Alice. With the mood lightened at the table, we spent the next few hours drinking and laughing and getting to know one another better. I realized that Bella had more of a sarcastic sense of humor than I thought, and Jasper was really funny, once you got him to actually speak.

Edward was still a bit of a mystery to me, though I could tell that he was still reading my thoughts from time to time and it irritated me to no end. I value my privacy, especially in my own head. I had taken to thinking in Russian to try and trip him up, and from the look of aggravated concentration on his face it appeared to be working.

"Never took up Russian, huh Edward?" I called out to him across the table in response to his frustrated sigh.

"Now what are you up to? Dude, stay out of my girl's head!" Emmett whined, and I could see that it bothered him nearly as much as it bothered me. Edward and I were going to have to sit down and come up with a way to have a truce on this issue.

"The only other person ever to successfully block me from their mind was Bella. It fascinating and frustrating all at the same time." Edward grumbled to Emmett under his breath.

The flash of anger and jealousy in Emmett's eyes was not lost on me, and I wondered why the sudden mood change at Edward's revelation. He was frustrated that I was getting good at blocking his power, why would that make Emmett jealous?

"Umm, how about we take a quick bathroom trip, Gabs?" Alice chimed as she pulled me from my stool and towards the bar's ladies room.

"Okay, grabby hands, what's the deal?" I asked as I pulled my arm from her grasp as the bathroom door closed behind us.

"Just thought Em and Edward would want to hash that out without an audience. The rest of the group dispersed to the bar, but I also thought you may want to know _why_ Emmett is upset in the first place." Alice answered.

"Go ahead…" I gestured with my hand to let her know I was all ears.

"Well, part of the reason, actually a _big_ part of the reason Edward fell for Bella was that he wasn't able to read her thoughts. Edward hates and secretly loves a good mystery and she was the perfect one for him. I'm guessing Emmett is worried Edward would see you the same way, which no offense is kinda ridiculous because 1. Edward worships the ground Bella walks on and 2. you actually do frustrate him, and not in a good way." Alice finished with a devilish smile.

"Umm, why is my irritating Edward a good thing then? I can tell by your face that you are enjoying this, you evil little pixie." I said through a fit of giggles.

"Because I love getting under Eddie's skin, and for the longest time it was just me able to do it and now I have you. We can totally gang up on him!" she exclaimed and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Okay, calm down before you break the human. Let's head back out there and break up the pissing match that I'm sure Emmett is trying to start. I swear, it would be easier if he just whipped it out and peed on my leg." I said, exasperation clear in my voice.

As we walked back to the table, I was surprised to see Emmett and Edward laughing and joking with one another. _I guess they got over that quickly._

I walked up behind Emmett and wrapped my arms around his waist as I leaned up to whisper in his ear. "You okay?" I inquired.

He turned around and flashing me his signature dimpled grin. "Yeah, I was being stupid, right bro?" she said smirking at Edward.

"Yeah, its been known to happen." Edward replied with a hearty laugh.

I was happy they had moved past their moment of temporary, testosterone fueled insanity and we could return to having fun, but just as the thought entered my mind, I noticed a tall, leggy blond enter the bar and Emmett's posture stiffen.

_Rosalie._

She sauntered over to our table and had the nerve to brush me aside as she wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck, smiling like a fool.

"Hey Emmie. I heard you guys were out tonight and I thought I would come by to keep you company." She practically purred at him.

As the great Whitney Houston once said, "_Oh hell to the nah!"_

Bella and Nessie were throwing sympathetic glances my way as they watched the scene unfold, and Alice was flashing me a knowing smirk. I'm not sure what that was about, but I know for a fact I wasn't going to stand by and let this Amazon paw at my boyfriend.

"Um, excuse you." I said as I slid myself between her and Emmett, and he pulled her arms from around his neck.

"Oh, I didn't see you down there. Hi, I'm Rosalie, and you are?" she said as she extended her had to me, offering me a handshake and a fake smile.

I plastered on my best fake smile I return and took her hand and gave her the warmest greeting I knew how. "I'm Gabrielle. I have heard so much about you from Emmett and his family and I am so excited to finally meet you. I wasn't expecting to get the chance tonight, but the sooner the better I suppose." I said through a huge warm smile. I could tell my demeanor was confusing her.

"Oh, well yeah, great to meet you too." Rosalie stuttered out.

"I see you've met my boyfriend, Emmett. He was gushing to me earlier today just how beautiful and nice you are and I have been dying to get to meet you ever since." I said again, further throwing her off balance. I have meet girls like her before. She wants me to put her down and throw a tantrum so she can run to Emmett and say how immature and self conscious I am, but I know this game, and I have a feeling I'm better at it than she is.

"Well, that was sweet of him. He told me all about you as well?" She said, though it came out as a question.

"Oh really? That's great, then we're both clear that he is most definitely off the market then, aren't we?" I asked, not leaving room for her to answer, as I turned around and pulled Emmett into a scorching kiss.

I heard, rather than saw, Rosalie storm out of the bar and off into the night. I pulled back and smiled lovingly at Emmett and he returned my affection with a sweet kiss on my cheek as he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I guess we won't be hearing from her anytime soon."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure she got the hint. If not, next time I'll have to slap a bitch." I deadpanned.

The entire table erupted into hysterical laughter, and Alice and Nessie high-fived me. We spent the rest of the night laughing, drinking, joking, dancing, and having a great time. I talked with Alice, Nessie and Bella and we decided to attend the open rush for the sororities the following night to see if any would interest us. The guys thought they would do the same for the fraternities as well, and it appeared our year was shaping up to be pretty amazing.

So far it had been incredible, magical (literally), frustrating, exhilarating, and so new. It was everything I was hoping to get from my entire freshman year, and it was only the first week. I had never been happier with a decision I had made in my life, and I was looking forward to all of the new adventures this year would bring, and going through them with the new group that was rapidly becoming my family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11: Rushing In

EmPOV

To say that Gabrielle was a spitfire would be putting it mildly. She was fiercely protective of me, which made me feel a hell of a lot better about throwing a jealous hissy fit over Edward constantly having a part of her that I could never. I know it isn't something he can control, but I was getting frustrated that he was so determined to break into her thoughts, even though she clearly didn't want him in her head.

I also have to admit that I loved that Gabs was still able to block him, much to Edward's disappointment. In all his years as a vamp, he never once thought to take up Russian, which is currently working to my girl's benefit, though I don't know how her human brain can think in one language while she's speaking in another.

Gabs and the rest of the girls were currently getting ready for the first Fall rush event in their suite, and I was busy kicking Jasper's ass in Madden '10 on the Wii with Jake looking along in amusement, while Edward continued his fruitless efforts to tame his hair before we headed over to rush as well.

"Dude, one day all your strategic 'expertise' will help you to finally beat me… just not today!" I exclaimed as my team scored the game winning touchdown and I stood on the couch to do my patented victory dance.

It may or may not have looked like Chris Klein dancing in the barn in _Here on Earth_, but whatever!

Jasper was laughing at me and putting on his jacket as Edward finally walked out of his room, his hair looking exactly the way it always did. Jake just shook his head at him and went to wait in the hall for us.

"Okay, fine, you may be able to beat me in video games, but don't let it get to your head. I can still kick your ass in real life." Jasper taunted through his laughter.

_Way to take the wind out of my sails. _

I jumped off the couch, grabbed my leather jacket and headed for the door, when I realized that Edward was no longer following Jasper and I. I turned around to ask him what the hold up was, and I noticed that he was staring at me strangely, with a weird smirk on his face. He looked remarkably like Alice, and for once I understood why so many humans believed they were siblings.

"Um, Captain Creep Show, care to explain why you're standing there staring at me like that?" I asked, slightly concerned that my brother had finally lost his shit altogether.

"She really loves you. And you two are remarkably alike" Was his only reply.

_Uh, okay that was not only strange, but from far left field._

"Yeah, okay thanks?" I replied, though it came out more as a question. "What the hell are you talking about, anyway?"

"The girls just passed by the building, and Gabrielle finally let me in her head. I guess she knew I would be listening." He started.

"Okay, so what did she 'say' to you." I asked.

"Just that she gets that it bothers you to have me try and get in her head, and if I didn't quit trying to read her thoughts she would kick my ass." He finished with a smirk that showed he didn't believe that my girl could take him.

"Well, I wouldn't piss her off if I were you," I replied as Edward followed me out the door. "She may be small and human, but I have a feeling she is pretty lethal."

"I think I'll take my chances." He smirked at me as we exited the building into the crisp fall evening air. One of my favorite things about being a vampire is our enhanced senses. I would never have enjoyed the amazing scents around me as a human.

"Its you're funeral" Jasper, Jake, and I chimed in unison. The strategist in Jasper made him acutely aware of the possibilities of Gabrielle's power, and I don't think he was up for betting against her in a fight, no matter if it was with a 117 year-old vampire.

"What's with you antagonizing her anyway? Why do you have to get into her head so badly?" Jake asked, voicing the question that had been on my mind since Edward realized Gabs was so good at keeping him out of her head.

"I don't know" he sighed, frustration clear in his tone. "It's nothing like with Bella, but a lot similar in a way. I can't stand not knowing what she's thinking because it makes me feel vulnerable, and I use my power to make sure we are all safe."

"You think she would ever do anything to hurt us?" I asked. I had stopped walking and was staring pointedly at Edward. I loved him as my brother, but I was furious that he would ever imply that Gabrielle could do anything to harm any of us.

"That's not what he means" Jasper chimed in, defusing my anger. "He can't protect her either if she decides to disappear or do something stupid. As much as they seem to butt heads, he really does care for her, I can feel it."

I had never thought of it that way. All this time, I never even considered that Edward would want to protect my Gabrielle as well, and while he can't see her future like Alice, if he heard her thinking something that could be dangerous he would at least be able to stop her from going through with it.

"Dude, the thought never once crossed my mind." I said to him as I threw my arm over his shoulder and dragged him along the path towards the main student center where the rush events were being held.

"I'll talk to her tonight and let her know why you want in so badly. Maybe she'll understand your side and let you in, sometimes." I said, trying to show him that I didn't mind him peeking in her head, if she didn't mind.

"Thanks… but I doubt she will. She is even more stubborn than Bella" he snorted, and I couldn't help but laugh in agreement. My Gabs really was as stubborn as they came, but I wouldn't take her any other way.

We arrived at the rush event just as it began, and we were able to walk from table to table hearing a little about each organization. There was a lot of talk of philanthropy, and community service projects, but no one was mentioning the raging parties and fun events. I'm sure it had to do with the Greek Life faculty meandering through the gathering.

When we reached the final table, the guys sitting there shared a lot of information about their organization and their involvement in campus events, and what sold me on them was their involvement in setting up campus concerts with various artists. I saw Edward's eyes light up at the mention of music, and I could tell he was definitely interested, and Jasper appeared to be deeply considering something, as usual.

Edward began to chew one of the guys', I think his name was Chris, ear off about their involvement with music, and Jake and I struck up a conversation with the largest guy at their table. Jasper was talking to the last guy at the table about his "Real Men Play Chess" t-shirt.

"So football, huh?" I asked gesturing toward his hat. Based on the hat he was wearing he was a member of the football team as well as a member of the fraternity.

"Yeah, I played for two years here but I blew out my knee last year. I was really down about not being able to play sports anymore, but then Sigma Gamma came along, and I feel like I can be useful again. It was so frustrating not being able to participate in sports anymore, but these guys gave me a way to do something else with all that energy. What about you guys? Let me guess, linebackers?" he asked.

"Well, it's our freshman year, but we didn't play in high school or anything. We had a really small high school and district…it didn't seem much worth it." Jake replied, using our standard cover for why we didn't play sports.

"Well, have you ever considered Rugby?" he asked, his interest peaked in our as yet untapped athletic potential.

"No, I can't say I have, actually, but it does look like fun." I replied. I had always wanted to try the sport, but never hung around with enough people to actually get a chance to play.

"A few of the guys in the fraternity and I play in the school's intramural league. It's a bunch of washed up football has-beens," he joked, "but we could definitely use a couple more if you're interested." He offered.

"Definitely. You have my email address, let me know when practices are and I'll let you know if I can make it out." Jake replied, and I nodded my head in agreement.

Over the years since Nessie was born, I had been improving the control of my strength (_I was so afraid I would break the little thing)_ I was sure at this point I would be able to play a sport with humans without causing injuries more severe than were considered normal.

"Cool. Well it looks like they're kicking us out of here now," he laughed as the lights started flickering and the Greek Life staff began telling people to wrap it up.

"Well, the next rush event is by invitation only so that we can get better acquainted with our prospective pledges, so we'll email you later tonight and let you know if you've been invited to join as at our next meeting." The guy named Jeff said. He was a nice enough guy.

"Between us, I don't see you guys _not_ being invited to the next rush meeting. Em, Jake, it was cool meeting you, and I will be sending you the practice schedule for the rugby team later tonight." He said.

"Thanks again, it was great meeting you guys." I replied as Edward, Jasper, Jake and I turned to leave the auditorium.

"So?" I asked of my brothers as we took a seat outside of the main entrance and waited for the girls to emerge from their own rush event.

"They have a really cool program for not only brining in established musicians for concerts on campus, but also discovering new talent. I think that's pretty awesome. And they have several musicians in the fraternity who play together sometimes, Chris was telling me they could use someone on the keyboards." Edward replied. I could tell he was excited about the idea of being able to play with a group every so often.

"They were really genuine, unlike a lot of the others." Jasper finally cut in. "I think they would be a good fit for us, what do you think Em, Jake?" he asked.

"I think I'm pretty much set on them. I didn't even sign up at any other tables, so if we are joining a fraternity, it's this or bust for me." I replied.

"Same for us," the guys replied in unison.

Just as we finished our conversation, the girls emerged from the main entrance, and Gabrielle was beaming. The moment she locked eyes on me she bolted and launched herself into my arms. If it weren't for my vampire reflexes I wouldn't have caught her.

"Whoa there Super Dave! What's with the death defying stunts?" I asked, amused at her ecstatic mood.

"Oh nothing, except I think I found the perfect sorority for us girls, and I am super freakin' excited!" she babbled, as she was gesturing wildly while I still held her in my arms. She was so beautiful when she was like this, free and happy and smiling.

"Oh yeah?" I asked as I nuzzled my nose in her neck and began kissing her gently as she continued telling me about her night,

"Yeah, and before you get ahead of yourself, take it down a notch Mr. I'm-perpetually-horny. We're still in public" she giggled and squirmed in my arms, but I could tell she didn't really want me to let her go.

"It's called Sigma Gamma Omega, and apparently they have a 'brother' fraternity on campus that they do a lot of events with. They hold this annual charity fashion show and concert with the guys and some of the girls actually design the clothes that are auctioned off." She beamed at me, and I could tell that my girl's love of fashion was one of many ways into her heart.

I could hear Alice excitedly babbling to Jasper about the same thing, and I couldn't help but laugh at how alike they sounded. So excited and bouncing uncontrollably. I swear when Gabs is turned, she'll give Alice a run for her money in the energy department.

Nessie was talking to Jake about how some of the girls were also on the school's dance team, which she was interested in joining as well. We were all full of school sprit this year for some reason.

"Wait, did you say Sigma Gamma Omega? Who is their brother fraternity?" Edward asked, amusement clear in his face.

"Sigma Gamma" the girls chimed in unison and the guys and I let out a huge round of laughter. The girls stared at us in confusion until Alice's tinkling little laugh could be heard along with ours when she realized what we had done.

"Okay, what's so funny?" Gabs asked, clearly not liking being out of the loop. From the looks on Bella and Nessie's faces, they weren't too keen on being left out either.

"Oh, it's just that we want to pledge the sister sorority of the guys. It seems like no matter what we do, we can't get out of playing siblings!" Alice laughed, eliciting another round of raucous laughter from us as well. Gabrielle still looked confused.

"Back in Forks, our last home, our cover was that Alice, Edward, Jasper, and I were all foster siblings. Back before Bella joined us. " I offered, as a means to fill her in on the joke. "We often use the cover of being foster or adoptive siblings in a new place, and it looks like we'll be Greek siblings here too if everything works out."

Gabrielle let out a soft giggle, and reached up to kiss me. "So, would I have to play your sister after I am changed?" she whispered in my ear causing a shiver to run down my neck.

"With the way I can barely keep my hands off you, either no one would believe it or we would be arrested for incest, so no, I don't think you will ever be playing _my _sister." I finished as I kissed her deeply.

_Nope, definitely not my sister._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12: Letting Him In

GabPOV

Of course we were going to be in the sister sorority of the guys… of all the strange things that have been going on in the past few weeks, this was the least incomprehensible. I noticed the warm glowing smile on Emmett's face, and turned to look at the rest of my friends… my _family._

I know I have only known them a short time, but they have truly become closer to me than anyone in my life. The way they look after one another and love one another has given me a chance to finally see what a true family is, and I am grateful that they have so easily welcomed me into their fold.

As I glanced at my new found family, I noticed Edward's questioning gaze, and decided to let him in again.

_Look, I see that you're having a hard time with not hearing me, but can't you understand that I need my privacy, at least in my own head?_ I thought to him. I knew he would be listening in as he always was, and the glint of recognition that crossed his face confirmed my suspicions.

"Emmett, do you mind if Gabrielle and I go for a quick walk?" Edward asked a wary Emmett.

_He is so protective…it's kinda cute._

"She and I have a conversation that is long overdue. I promise to return her to you safely as soon as we're done."

"I'm ok with it if she is." Emmett answered as he kissed my temple gently and unwrapped himself from me. I could feel the loss of his contact immediately and almost decided not to talk this out with Edward just to have the chance to stay wrapped up in my Emmie-bear.

"I'm ok with it… we need to hash this out already. Let's get to walking, spanky" I quipped as I started off in the direction of our dorm. "We'll meet up with you guys in our suite in a few minutes" I called back over my shoulder as Edward quickly caught up with me.

We fell into a slow comfortable stride as we walked across the dark, nearly silent campus. I knew I should have felt nervous about finally having it out with Edward over my rights to mental privacy, but I was strangely calm, like I knew it would all work out in the end.

"Ok, so instead of pretending we're talking this stroll for the hell of it, let's address the pink elephant in the room already, shall we?" I asked as an opener to the conversation. "Why is it that you feel you have a right to invade _my private thoughts_?"

"I'm not at all concerned with your _private _thoughts, trust me." He answered with a slight shudder and a knowing smirk.

_Oh, someone has a sense of humor I see_, I thought at him. His smile only grew wider.

"More than you know, actually." he responded to my silent communication.

"Then why do you want in my head so badly?" I was confused by his need to be so in tuned with me.

"Because it's how I protect my family, and I consider you part of my family now. It's not just a matter of hearing what you're thinking, but also of being able to locate you in a crowd. If I don't have practice tuning into your mental voice I can't locate you, I can't keep you safe." I could hear the exasperation in his voice, and I could tell that this inability to protect me was really getting to him.

"Ok, I can honestly say I never thought of it that way."

"Look, I get that it feels kind of _intrusive_ at first, but I swear I try and tune out all of the really personal thoughts, I don't want that rolling around in my head, _trust me_" his eyes were pleading and for the first time I could see that this wasn't about winning for him at all. He was genuine in his need to make sure his family was safe, that _I_ was safe.

"I'm warning you now that my head is filled with silly, inane, ridiculous thoughts at any given moment. I guess I just don't want you to look at me differently once you hear what goes on in here" I said as I tapped my temple to emphasize my point.

"I promise that you're not any more twisted than Emmett, and I've been listening to his mind for years." He said with a wink and a sly smirk.

I'd never really given much consideration to the possibility of Edward having a sense of humor. He always came across and serious and silent, but now I see that he may just be slightly less tight wound than I thought.

"Thanks" he replied sarcastically, earning a giggle from me.

_I have to admit that this makes having conversations a little easier. _I thought to him. _I guess I can try._

"That's all I am asking" he said with a smile as he brought his arm around my shoulder and led me toward our dorm. It was a very brotherly gesture, and though I never had siblings, I felt that he would one day become my closest older brother. It was oddly comforting.

"You know, you remind me so much of Alice sometimes" he said as we were entering the main doors.

_Ok I'll bite, why's that?_

"Well, you both have more energy than anyone on the planet, and she resisted me being in her head at first also. But mostly because she's closest to me besides Bella. She and I have always been very close, and I think one day you and I will be too."

I smiled shyly at his admission. All this affection was new to me, and was kinda embarrassing me.

"So, now that you have decided to let me in, how about you tell me something about yourself? I don't want to read everything from your mind, I want a chance to get to know you on your terms as well." He offered. I could tell he was trying to find a compromise to help me with this situation, and it only made me like him more.

_Umm…let me see…_ I started before he interrupted my train of thought.

"Gabrielle, you don't have to only talk to me in your mind. In fact, it might be best if you didn't, seeing as Emmett isn't nearly as comfortable with this as he lets on" he said, and I instantly felt guilty. It really was a very intimate way of communicating and I know I would be hurt if Emmett and some hot girl spoke to one another in hushed whispers and silent glances.

"Hot, huh?" he laughed as he nudged me with his shoulder. We had entered the main building and were sitting in a lounge area now on one of the many plush couches.

"Oh puh-lease! You know you're gorgeous, and I think it may have gone to your head a little" I said with a wink.

"Eh, I would rather not have the attention to be honest. You can't believe how perverse the minds of teenage girls are!" he exclaimed, and I blushed about 10 shades of scarlet. Oh _I_ could totally believe how perverse a teenage girl's mind is.

"Hmm…I'm not going to touch that one. I doubt I need to know what you're thinking right now." He said with a laugh. His eyes crinkled at the corners and his smile was wide and joyful. I couldn't help but smile in return. "Besides, you must be used to the attention as well. I don't think I have to say it, but you are remarkably beautiful, even in vampire terms."

"Yeah, I am pretty much used to the stares, but what do you mean 'vampire-terms'?" I asked, not sure if it was a compliment or not.

"Well, as vampires, one of our many weapons is our inhuman beauty. Most humans are drawn to us over all others, but I have noticed in the thoughts of many of the males on this campus that have come across us that you feature heavily in their fantasies. More so than some of my female family members. Needless to say, that is a first." He finished with a look of mild amusement and a hint of confusion on his face.

"So I guess that this" I said gesturing to my face " is pretty damn special, huh?" and we both erupted into laughter.

"So, Gabrielle, what do you do for fun?"

"Um, I love to dance, I sing a little, though no one has ever heard me before. I play guitar, and I write a little music" I said, feeling comfortable and relaxed just talking with Edward.

"I didn't know you were musical" he responded.

"Eh, I'm mostly self taught, so I don't know how good I am, but I enjoy myself" I replied.

"Hmm… well maybe one day you can play for me and I'll let you know if you suck" he offered as he stood and reached to pull me up with him. "Let's head up and put poor Emmett out of his misery. I'm sure he thinks I've eaten you by now." The full smile was back on his face, and I found myself thinking less of his looks, and more of the way I felt comforted by seeing him so happy.

_I'm glad we talked. _I thought to him.

"Me too, kiddo" he replied. I was taken aback by the nickname, but I liked hearing it from him.

"Kiddo, huh?" I asked with a laugh.

"It's better than 'Gabs'" he said with an eye roll.

"Edward Cullen rolls his eyes? Alert the media!" I exclaimed as I took off in a run for the stairs to beat him to the girl's suite. Before I could take three steps he was looking down at me from the top of the stairs and laughing.

"Did you really think you could beat me? I am the fastest, you know" he said through his laughter.

"Yeah yeah yeah…rub it in why don't you." I said out of breath as I finally climbed the last flight of steps. "Stupid, sparkly, super-fast vampire" I grumbled as we walked down the hall. He laughed next to me as we reached the door and I could hear the laughter of the rest of the family inside as well.

"They totally heard all of that, didn't they?" I asked as Edward's eyes shown with the laughter he was trying to repress.

"Yes, us 'stupid, sparkly, super-fast vampires' also have excellent hearing" he said and I could hear Emmett's booming laugh as he exclaimed "That's my girl!"

I found myself drawn to the sound of Emmett's laughter and walked over to where he sat on the couch, taking in our exchange. I plopped myself down on his hard lap and snuggled into his cold chest, and breathed out a sigh of relief. This was easily my favorite place in the world, wrapped up in his strong arms.

"Mmm.. I missed you too babe" Emmett cooed into my ear as I wrapped my arms around his broad chest. "How did it go?" he whispered to me, more for my benefit than anything, since his family could hear every word of our conversation.

"Eh, so long as Eddie-boy doesn't go peeping in my _private_ thoughts I guess I can let him in." I said in a normal speaking voice. No need to pretend for my benefit. There were no secrets among them, and the sooner I got used to that idea the better.

Alice giggled at Edward's expression from my new nickname for him. It was a mixture of disgust and humor.

_Hm, there's that famous Edward Cullen sense of humor._ I thought to him and I saw his eyes crinkle again with mirth.

"Alright, Kiddo…I'll stay out of your pervy thoughts" he said and the entire room erupted into laughter.

"OMG….dad did you just say 'pervy'?" Nessie asked through her full belly laugh. I couldn't help but smile at the scene before me. My family was sitting around the living area joking and laughing, and I felt overwhelmed with a sense of belonging. I was home, they were my home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13: Bids and Bonding

GabPOV

The open rush event really opened all of our eyes to what Greek life was really about and we had all decided that it was Sigma Gamma Omega or nothing.

One of the sisters, Kieran, was welcoming and sweet, and really laid back, in fact all of the girls were. They didn't meet that stereotype of sorority girls with their overly perfect, fake, supper peppy persona. They were relaxed, fun, and genuinely liked one another. It was like a real sisterhood, and one that I was definitely looking forward to joining with the rest of my new Cullen sisters.

As I rolled out of bed this morning I was definitely nervous. It was formal bid day, and the sisters at Sigma Gamma Omega informed us that we had to stay in our rooms from 5pm on in order to see if we received a bid to pledge their sorority. They didn't give us any further details, but after I finished my last class I picked up some food supplies from the cafeteria and holed up in my room awaiting my fate.

Around 4:00 Nessie knocked on my door and asked if she could wait it out with me. She appeared to be nearly as nervous as I was. We decided to watch _Legally Blonde_ and eat as much junk food as possible to distract ourselves from the stress of not knowing. It actually worked for a while, but as 5:00 rolled around, the stress was back in full force.

"Do you think we made a good enough impression? What if they noticed something was different about mom and Aunt Alice and that makes them not want us? There's no way I would join if they don't accept all of us…"Nessie rambled, nerves clearly taking over.

"Hey, it's ok Ness," I started as I took her hand to comfort her. "If they don't accept us, we still have each other, and honestly we are practically a sorority anyway."

"Yeah, you're right…but I really, really want to get a bid." She said and I could see in her eyes how important this acceptance was to her.

"Me too." I replied.

Just as I finished my sentence I could hear a knock on our suite door, and Nessie flew toward my bedroom door flinging it open as the doors to Bella and Alice's rooms opened. We all just stood in the common area staring at one another, until Alice finally offered to do the honors.

She walked slowly toward the door, and while we all knew that she already knew whether or not we were all accepted, I greatly appreciated that she not only managed to keep the secret, but also didn't give it away at all with her facial expressions.

Nessie, Bella, and I all sat on the large couch as Alice opened the door to reveal four of the Sigma Gamma Omega sisters dressed all in white, holding bouquets of lavender, hydrangea, hibiscus, and peonies, and four matching envelopes.

They were all beautiful in very different ways. The tallest, whose name was Kieran, had flowing red hair and large bright green eyes, next to her stood a stunning African-American girl of average height with light brown hair name Annalyse. The last two girls, identical twins with chocolate brown hair and eyes and full lips were named Gia and Johanna. They all smiled glowingly at us as Nessie, Bella, and I walked across the common room to join Alice at the door.

"Ladies, we are here to extend the warmest welcome to Sigma Gamma Omega, and to invite you to join in the bond of sisterhood with us," they said in unison. "If you choose to accept these formal invitations to pledge our sisterhood, you must report to Baker Tower at midnight, dressed only in the purest white."

They handed us the formal bids and Nessie and I were holding one another's hands tightly as we stared at them in awe.

"Oh, and I am _so_ not supposed to tell you this," Kieran began in a conspiratorial whisper, "but we all have chosen you as our Little Sisters, and wanted to personally deliver these to you ourselves." She had the warmest smile, and I was so happy to see that the four girls that we all had gotten along with so well at the open rush event apparently felt the same way about us.

"Oh! Um…thanks!" Alice whispered back and flashed a huge smile as well. "We'll definitely be there tonight, so we'll see you then. "

The girls all smiled at us again and hurried off down the hall, as Alice closed the door. She turned slowly to face us, and we all erupted into a fit of girly squealing and jumping up and down around the common area. We looked like a group of 13 year-old girls who just found out their crushes were asking them to the spring dance, but it didn't matter, we were all going to be sisters!

As the reality of tonight's events began to sink in, I immediately went into panic mode.

"Umm, I don't know about you guys, but I don't actually have a 'pure white' wardrobe on hand. What the hell am I supposed to wear tonight?" I whined as I plopped down on the love seat. Nessie looked panic stricken as well...

_I guess she doesn't have anything for tonight either._

"Ok, no need to panic, and I can't believe I am about to suggest this, but it is still only 6:00. We have enough time to shoot down to Boston and get something for tonight." Bella offered. I could see she was in crisis management mode.

"That should work. We will all find something at the BCBG on Newberry St, and get back with enough time to get dressed and ready before heading over to Baker Tower." Alice said, a huge smile lighting up her eyes at the thought of getting some shopping in.

"Ok, well if this is going to work, we need to hurry up, Boston is at least an hour and a half away if we speed, and I want to have enough time to try on a few dresses while we're there." I said as I ran to my room and grabbed my purse and shoes.

I noticed that Nessie was running around her room gathering up her wallet and keys as well, as Alice shouted to us to grab sweatshirts as well. Apparently it was going to be a bit chilly in Boston.

Once we all had everything we needed we rushed out the door and to the parking deck toward my LR3. I tossed Alice the keys and she stopped short looking stunned.

"What?" I asked as I ran to the front passenger side, and stopped, waiting for her to unlock the doors.

"Nothing, well it's just that Emmett never lets me drive his car, and I guess I thought you would be the same way since you guys are so similar." She said as she hit the unlock key and we all piled into the car.

"Well, 1: I'm not that possessive over things in general, and especially not a car that I have only owned for about five minutes and I didn't even pick out, and 2: I figure with your _abilities_ you could probably drive way over the speed limit and avoid any tickets or speed traps." I replied nonchalantly as I buckled in.

"You know, I'm totally repeating that to Emmett and Edward next time they give me crap about driving their cars." Alice replied as she peeled out of the parking deck and barreled out of the campus toward our destination.

We arrived at BCBG about an hour and ten minutes later, and I had never been so excited to see traffic in my life. Alice had made record time into Boston, only slowing down once the traffic in the center of the city forced her to. To say that she drives like a speed demon would be putting it mildly.

After saying a quick prayer of thanks for surviving the trip, we all piled out of the car and rushed into the shop. Luckily, there were a variety of white dresses on display and Nessie, Bella, and I headed straight for the rack. Alice, however, walked to the shop manager and had a hushed conversation with her. Less than 5 minutes later the manager locked the doors and glasses of champagne were distributed to each of us.

_Wow, Ali really knows how to shop in style._

"I figured since we are in a hurry and we need the fitting rooms available, may as well close down the store. " Alice said with a wink as she passed me.

"Um, and how much did that set you back?" Bella asked, looking uncomfortable with the added attention and the possible cost.

"Do you really want to know?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow. Bella looked sheepish and shook her head no in response. Just then the shop manager approached our group to offer her assistance.

"Good evening ladies, my name is Mischa, can I help you ladies find anything in particular today?" she asked with a genuine smile. I guess a hefty tip can really go a long way towards excellent customer service.

"We need to see everything you have in pure white," Nessie replied. "In a size 2 and 4 please."

"I'll put together a rack for you right away, and in the meantime take a look around the store for any shoes and accessories you may need." She replied as she hurried to the back store room.

Mischa returned about 10 minutes later with two full racks of white dresses and gowns in various lengths. "This rack here is all size 2, and this one is all size 4. Were you able to locate any shoes and accessories you would like to try on as well?"

"Actually, can we each try the satin pumps in the front window?" I asked as I perused the racks of dresses. We each gave Mischa our shoe sizes as we took our first selections into the fitting rooms.

I had chosen two dresses to try on, and I really hoped one of them would be the one. It was a little strange to be trying on white dresses, and it made me think ahead to what I would want my wedding dress to look like. Once I got on that train of thought my mind drifted to Emmett and what he and the guys were up to, and whether they had gotten bids for Sigma Gamma.

"Hey, has anyone spoken to the guys today? I was wondering if they got their bids or not." I called out to the rest of the girls as I slipped into the banded one shoulder dress. It fit me like a glove and hugged all of my curves.

_Looks like I found my dress on the first try. _

"Um, I talked to Jake this morning, but I haven't heard from him or the rest of the guys since then." Nessie called back as she opened the curtain to her fitting room to reveal the amazingly sweet scoop neck full skirt dress with delicate flowers along the neckline and the hem. It looked perfect on her.

"Wow, Ness, that looks amazing on you!" I called over to her as we made our way to the full length mirror in the center of the fitting room.

"Me? You look stunning in that dress. Uncle Em is gonna flip out when he sees you in that!" She said as she twirled her finger, gesturing me to do a spin and let out a low whistle.

"Wow, I see you've been spending way too much time with your Uncle Emmett," Bella giggled as she met us in the center of the fitting room.

Her presence stunned Nessie and I into silence. She looked radiant, and even more otherworldly than usual. She was wearing a tulip hem one shoulder dress with pleating along the bust and sculptural origami flowers along the strap.

"Whoa." I managed to get out after a few moments of staring at Bella.

"Thanks." She replied shyly with a soft embarrassed smile.

"Hm-hm" Alice coughed from behind us, clearly trying to get our attention. We turned and were met with the most dazzling little fairy straight out of a Disney fantasy. It had an intricate beaded lace inset at the neckline with two flowing tiers that stopped at her knees.

"Oh my gosh, Ali!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to her. "You look so perfect. So I'm going to go ahead and say that the dress shopping is done! Let's head over and check out some accessories and get ready to head back, ok?"

I was greeted with smiles from everyone as they agreed and we quickly changed back into our clothes and handed our selections to Mischa to hold at the register while we perused the jewelry selections. While we were looking through all the accessories, I decided to shoot a quick text to Emmett to see how his day was going.

_**Hey babe, haven't heard from you all day, did you hear yet about your bid?~G**_

I came across an amazing rhinestone pave bracelet and earrings to go with my dress, while Nessie chose to wear her own simple pearl studs. Bella went with what I found out was her engagement ring form Edward and a pair of simple diamond stud earrings, and Alice, being the fashionista she is, chose a pair of silver drop earrings and a delicate web-like cuff bracelet that mirrored the neckline of her dress.

As we made our way to the register to pay for our purchases, I finally got a text back from Emmett.

_**Hi sweet cheeks! Sorry I haven't talked to you all day. I can't say much, but we did get our bids, and we've been busy doing super secret Sigma Gamma pledge business. Did you guys get your bids? Tell the girls we all say hi and we'll call you when we can.~E**_

_**Yes, we're in Boston now buying dresses for tonight for our bid acceptance. I'm so happy for you, and I hope I get to see you tonight. I miss you Emmie-bear.~G**_

_**I miss you too, and congrats! I gotta run, ttyl I love you~E**_

"Ladies, the boys all got their bids and are doing 'super secret Sigma Gamma pledge business' according to Emmett." I giggled out as I read the text aloud to the girls.

"Awesome!" Nessie called back.

"Hey, what do you say to stopping in at La Perla? It's only 7:00 and we still have another 40 minutes before we need to leave to have time to get ready." Alice asked as Mischa finished putting our dresses into garment bags.

Before Alice could open her purse, I handed the sales girl at the register my Amex Black Card and had her charge all the dresses to my account.

"Thanks so much Gabs!" Nessie, Bella, and Alice called out as they walked their dresses out to the car.

"No problem, and I am totally down for a quick trip to La Perla, Ali." I replied as I stowed my purchases in the truck and started off toward bra and panty heaven.

We all stocked up on bras and panties and lingerie and various colors and degrees of sheer and headed back to the car with no time to spare. Alice drove, once again, but this time I opted to ride in the back with Nessie, and Bella took the front passenger seat. Ness and I chatted happily for a few minutes, until we were bother overcome with exhaustion from the excitement of the day and slept the rest of the ride back to campus.

All in all it was a great day, but I was looking forward to what tonight had to offer.

We arrived back to campus around 9:30 and immediately started to get ready. Alice produced a dress rack from lord knows where and hung all of our dresses in the common area so they wouldn't wrinkle. We each took turns taking quick showers, and Nessie and Alice went over to Ali's room to do their hair and make-up. I invited Bella over to my room to get ready with me.

"I'm surprised you want my help with this. I'm usually the one needing help with hair and make-up." she explained as we sat down at my vanity.

"Oh, that's ok. How about I do your make-up and hair then? I usually just do a light make-up application for myself anyway, and I am just going to let my hair dry with my big curlers." I offered.

"Um, sure that sounds ok. You are really low maintenance, huh?" Bella asked as I took out my few make-up supplies.

"Yeah, when it comes that that kinda stuff, anyway."

She didn't need foundation, so I applied a soft smoky eye in shades of brown and bronze for her, and a light peach lip gloss. I went a little darker for myself, and did a smoky eye in shades of silver, grey and black and my trusty cherry Chapstick to finish off.

"So, things with you and Emmett are progressing pretty quickly, huh?" Bella asked as I started wrapping her hair loosely around my curling iron, adding extra bounce and a few waves. I paused as I was curling the last few strands, slightly embarrassed to be discussing this with Bella. While she wasn't _my _mom, she was still a mom.

"Yeah, it's all moving pretty fast, but it's good, I think." I replied, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"I was really surprised to see how quickly your physical relationship developed." She continued. While I felt like I was getting 'the talk' from my mom, she appeared to be very comfortable with this conversation.

"Yeah, um, I guess," was the best response I could muster.

"Gabrielle, I'm not trying to pry. I just was really impressed how much you have affected him, and how well you are handling all of this. I just wanted to remind you that I have been in a somewhat similar relationship and if you need to talk to anyone, you can always come to me," she said as she turned to face me.

"Thanks again. I don't feel like I have many questions yet. I'm kinda going on instinct and hormones right now, but once we get more settled into this I'm sure I'll be running to you for all kinds of advice." I replied, feeling like I really could come to her with anything. It was strange, she didn't look like she was older than me, and yet I felt like she could be the mother I never had.

Our conversation ended on that note and we finished getting ready in a comfortable silence. I could see a lot of Nessie's personality in Bella, and it was cool to see just how much they were alike.

Just as I finished blowing out my bangs, Alice and Nessie called out the 30 minute warning. We had just enough time to get dressed and head over to Baker Tower by midnight. As we turned to head toward the door, Alice appeared out of her room carrying four pure white leather jackets.

"I thought I might need these at some time, and it looks like once again I was right." She laughed as she handed a jacket to each of us. Nessie wore a military style jacket with a mandarin collar, Bella's jacket was in the style of a blazer, Alice wore a bomber style, while I was sporting a cool motorcycle jacket.

We filled out of the room and headed across campus to meet up with our future sisters, laughing and joking with one another along the way. There was a buzz of excitement in the air and I couldn't wait to see what tonight would bring.

As we got closer to Baker Tower we could see the glow from dozens of candles and my heart rate increased. I was so nervous and excited and by the look on Nessie's face, she was too. Bella looked excited but reserved and Alice looked like she was concentrating really hard on something.

"Hey Ali, what's wrong" I asked, worried that she saw something bad happening.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just trying not to look into the future to see what happens. It's kinda fun not knowing what's coming next sometimes." She replied with a smile.

"Well, don't hurt yourself" I said, barely able to contain my laughter at the look of concentration on her face.

"Whatever, Gabs!" she said as she swatted at my arm. Luckily I was able to dodge her fast hands and we came to our meeting spot with the rest of the new Sigma Gamma Omega pledge class. I looked around at the faces of all the other girls, and they looked equally excited and scared just like me. There were loads of nervous smiles as we greeted each other and tried to make small talk until we were told what to do next.

I was talking with a girl named Sierra, and it turns out she knew a few people I went o boarding school with, and she was a very sweet, if shy, girl. We had just started talking about where we grew up when the sisters showed up all dressed in lilac dresses carrying a single lit candle.

We all formed a loose grouping in front of them and quieted down as Kieran stepped forward began to speak.

"Newest sisters of Sigma Gamma Omega, on this night you have accepted our invitation to join in the bonds of sisterhood found in Sigma Gamma Omega. You have all be welcomed here due to your strong characters and pure hearts. We take pride in our sisterhood, and it is with great pleasure that we invite you to join us."

Kieran stepped back in line with the rest of the sisters, and one by one each girl stepped forward and said a name. It became clear, quickly, that they were each saying the name of one of the pledges, and I was anxious to see who would say my name and what this all meant. Annalyse stepped forward and called out Alice's name, Gia and Johanna called Nessie and Bella's names respectively, and finally Kieran stepped forward and called out my name.

_I guess we now know who our Big Sisters were._

"Ladies," Johanna began, "We each have just announced who we have chosen as our Little Sisters. This is an honor that we each cherish, and a responsibility that we take on to guide you through the pledging process. We are here to mentor you, guide you, and most of all help you in your journey to becoming a sister of Sigma Gamma Omega. Lean on your Big Sister, go to her for help, and know that you are now a part of a family…a line of strong, intelligent, caring women."

I was starting to get choked up by this ceremony. All this talk of family and caring was really hitting home for me, and this time I really knew that joining this sorority was indeed the right choice for me.

Once Johanna finished her speech, all of us pledges were asked to stand in front of our Big Sisters and to repeat our pledge to them. At the end of our pledge, we were each presented with a pledge pin, placed on our dresses over our hearts, and were instructed to wear them in this same position everyday for the entire pledge process. The pin was beautiful, with a large amethyst surrounded by gold ivy filigree.

Once all of us girls were pinned, Gia stepped forward to address our pledge class.

"Ladies, the pledge process has officially begun. Look at the ladies to the left and right of you. They will be there with you and to support you through this process. Lean on one another. This may get difficult, but it will always be with the interest of making you the best members of Sigma Gamma Omega that you can be. That is all for this evening. I suggest you head home and get a good night's sleep… this may be your last one for quite a while." She said with a wink. The rest of the sisters shared a laugh as well and they all headed off toward the sorority house and after a round of goodbyes, the pledges all headed off as well.

I was excited to return to the room and text Emmett to see how crazy his day was, and to check if I could possibly get to see him tonight. As we got back to our suite, I headed straight for my room to where I left my cell phone and was surprised to see my Emmett laying across my bed waiting for me. I called a quick goodnight to the girls before locking my door and joining him on the bed.

"Hey babe, happy to see me I guess," Emmett said around my mouth as I had engulfed his lips in a desperate kiss. I can't believe how much I had missed him today, and I was starting to second guess this whole pledging thing if it meant I would see less of him.

"Yeah, sorry about the attack, but I missed you so much today." I replied after I got my hormones in check enough to remove myself from his face. Once I regained my brain function, I noticed that some of my new goodies from La Perla were laid out on the bed as well, and I knew I hadn't left them there earlier.

"Hey Emmie, any reason why my new undies are laid out? I can pretty much guess by the size of you that these won't fit you." I giggled.

"Oh yeah, um so you know how pledging started today?" he asked with a smirk showing off his insane dimples. God, I would give him anything he wanted when he made that face.

"Yeah" I replied, breathless and a little dizzy.

"Well, we each need to bring back a pair of girl's underwear and well us pledges decided to make a little game out of it to see who could get the hottest girl's panties, and well…you are the hottest girl I know so…"he trailed off spinning one of my lacy thongs around his finger as he leaned in closer to me.

"Mmm…so how are you all supposed to know whose underwear they are?" I asked feeling a little flustered by the devilishly sexy look he was giving me.

"Well, we are supposed to get a picture of the girl modeling the underwear." He tried to sneak in before kissing me senseless. I'm guessing this was his attempt at getting me to agree to pose in my skivvies for all of his fraternity brothers to see.

"Mmm…have you lost your ever loving mind?" I purred at him after he finished kissing me into mental oblivion. Well, _almost._

"C'mon babe…you pick the underwear you would feel comfortable in and I promise I won't let them keep the picture." He tried again.

"But Emmie, you should know by now that I don't _feel_ comfortable in underwear. I hardly ever wear them." I said around his lips. By this point I had climbed on his lap and was kissing my way down his neck.

"Uh, oh yeah. Well, maybe you can just…mmm that's nice….pick something that covers a lot?" he said. I could tell that the nibbling I was doing on his ear was definitely starting to affect his mental function. I stopped and sat up to look him in the eye.

"Ok, I am by no means shy, but I have an even better idea. One that is sure to win you this little bet. How about you take a picture of me, wrapped in these sheets holding up a pair of my underwear, and you show that to them? This way they can see they are mine, without actually seeing any of the goods." I offered.

"That sounds perfect babe…"Emmett trailed off as he bagan kissing my neck and chest. We spent the rest of the night kissing and loving one another, and at some point Emmett got his picture for his bet.

I just hope that he doesn't think that came without a price. He so owed me for this.


End file.
